


Let's Embrace The Point Of No Return

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 27 year old Louis, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss Louis, Bottom Harry, Christmas fic, Crossdressing, Dom Louis, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Intern Harry, Lapdance, Like 1 mention of bondage, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Harry, Read notes!!!, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Sub Harry, That part is short sorry, Top Louis, Uh they have sex in Louis' office, University Student Harry, Virgin Harry, louis calls Harry baby a lot and they snuggle a lot too, well not really but a lot of stuff happens at Christmas so I'll tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis was a whole new scale of beautiful, he was richer than Harry could've ever imagined, and he was the most powerful, dominant alpha that Harry had ever come in contact with. The only problem now is that Louis is also Harry's boss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis believed Harry was an alpha, and had no idea about how he had lied about his status just to get an interview with Louis. He was in too deep now and he couldn't look back.</em>
</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry is an omega intern at an all alpha company. Louis is his boss. There's some complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Embrace The Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick/gifts).



> oh my god I meant to post this forever ago. so sorry.
> 
> ANYWAY I'm so excited to post this. it turned out a lot longer than I was expecting and I got really busy so that was part of the delay.
> 
> thank you to Mimi and Andrea for helping me plot and come up with details for this :)
> 
> and thank you to Jessica for being my beta and for being extremely patient and encouraging me. I doubt I could've done this without you.
> 
> well as usual, I own nothing. I make no profit. I just like writing about larry. so.
> 
> this is an alpha/omega fic, but the dynamics should be normal in everything in this 'verse. there's awesome posts on tumblr if you need details about it. :)
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE** : there is a scene where an alpha pulls Harry off of the street with use of a knife and _attempts_ to assault Harry while he is in rut. Louis /does/ save him. If this is triggering in any kind of way, PLEASE SKIP. I apologize in advance if this causes some inconvenience.
> 
> enjoy!!

This was the biggest opportunity of his life. 

It all started with a simple suggestion from Niall, who knew several people who worked for the company and insisted that he could pull some strings to at least get Harry an internship. Harry, although not before nearly screaming in excitement, held Niall to his word and immediately began doing his research.

This was one of the biggest record companies in the world. There were multiple branches everywhere, including LA and New York, but the main branch, or what you would call headquarters, was right in the heart of London.

At the age of 18, and just one week before his first year of uni, Harry was already accepted to be interviewed for a paid internship during the fall semester. If it all worked out, Harry could potentially land a job there. Everything that he had dreamed about since he was young was now right before his eyes, written out in an email that summoned him to one of the tallest, most well-known office buildings in London, at 8am on Monday morning.

Harry grinned at the email from his dark, huddled space under the blankets. The brightness of his laptop was on the lowest setting, sparing Niall from being woken up from Harry's excitement. It was 2am, and out of the kindness of his soft, omega heart, Harry would talk to his friend about it in the morning.

As quietly as possible, Harry shut off his laptop and pulled himself from the stuffy blankets, placing the laptop at the end of his bed before plopping back against his pillow. 

Excitement was filling up every part of him. He had two full days before his interview, which meant he only had that amount of time to prepare himself for the most intimidating thing he has ever done in his life. He could ask Niall for assistance on how to act for his interview, but in the end, Niall was hopeless at interviews, which explained why he worked at a local ice cream shop near their flat.

Harry had known Niall since he was 15, when Niall moved from Ireland and was transferred to Harry's school. The two rapidly became friends, starting with the empty seat next to Harry’s desk, all the way in the back row of their English class. Back when Niall's laugh was louder than anything Harry had ever heard, making Harry giggle and blush more than he ever had in his life.

Niall was a beta, something Harry picked up on immediately. Harry had a couple omega friends that he clung to before he met Niall, but they slowly faded under the attention of their alphas. The population of alphas and betas reined over the amount of omegas. This was true in not just their school, but also all around the world. Omegas weren't exactly rare, but they were guaranteed to draw the attention of every person in the room, simply by their smell.

For as long as he could remember, Harry had always been the center of attention. Alphas sent him love notes through his locker, held the door open for him wherever he went, took him out to dinner, and, if they were rich alphas that were under the inheritance of big businessmen, they would even buy Harry small presents for no particular reason.

Harry always appreciated the attention. He tried to never take it for granted, like many omegas did. He loved the romantic gestures that alphas gave him, giving Harry hope that maybe he would find his mate out of the many of them. But now, at the beginning of uni, Harry remained unmated for one reason: out of all of the alphas that showered Harry with their affections, they only wanted one thing from him… sex.

Harry knew he was special and held his omega status very seriously. He wasn't stupid, like unfortunately many omegas are. Alphas, especially young ones, take advantage of omegas. They try to win them over, often even physically fighting just to have a single chance with them. Omegas tended to be hopeless romantics because of their sweet, gentle, submissive nature. Harry was aware of this and; therefore, he refused to fall in love with an alpha because of his acts toward him. 

Harry wanted to fall in love with someone who loved him as Harry, not just because he was an omega.

Harry rolled over onto his left side, letting his warm cheek hit the coolness of the pillow. Thinking about it now, Harry was glad that he was still a virgin, unlike most of his former friends in school. It was difficult to watch his friends give themselves up to alphas, who only wanted them during their heats. Even when not in heat, alphas craved an omega to fuck then throw them away once they were satisfied. Harry knew many omegas who dealt with unwanted pregnancies in high school.

Despite the many temptations he faced every day, Harry knew one day he would find himself an alpha who would be suitable to mate with, and share a claiming bond on the side of Harry's neck. Harry hoped one day he would end up having children with an alpha. He adored the thought of his little children pattering around a large, family home. It was a dream to have a big family, a dream Harry knew would be awhile before achieved.

Before Harry could even think about mating, he had his first year of uni just a week away. Since he and Niall had met, they talked about moving into a flat together for uni, which finally occurred a few weeks prior. They found a small, one bedroom flat that was right on the borders of the campus. Although they shared a room, it was fairly large and they each had their own bed, which Harry was very thankful for.

Niall was a beta, meaning he didn't have to worry about heats or ruts. In fact, betas don't bond or mate the same way that alphas and omegas do.

Harry closed his eyes, listening to the faint sounds of cars and busy city life just outside his flat. He was excited about the possibilities ahead, with his plan to major in English with a minor in musical theory. This internship was a gateway for Harry to become a songwriter one day.

Harry smiled into his pillow before drifting off into sleep.

 

-

 

It seemed like only minutes had passed when Harry opened his eyes, seeing the sunlight flutter through the curtains. It was Saturday morning, meaning his interview with the head of the company was in two days.

Harry let out a small whimper as he stretched out under the covers. He blinked tiredly before hearing a low groan come from the other side of the bed.

"You aren't going into heat, are you?" Niall's Irish morning, tinted voice interrupted the silence in the room. Harry looked over at him, seeing him staring at Harry with an annoyed look on his face from where he was propped up on the pillows, phone in his hand.

Harry shook his head. "I was stretching," he told him. "Besides, I'm on suppressants. I shouldn't be going into heat anytime soon," he said matter-of-factly.

Niall scrunched up his face. "I remember smelling an omega in heat once at school. Every alpha began crawling all over her and she was nearly attacked," Harry bit his lip nervously at Niall's story. He knew far too many omegas who were raped during their heats. "She had to be taken out of school for 4 days," he finished.

"What does it smell like to you?" Harry inquired. There wasn't a beta in Harry's immediate family, as his father was an alpha; and Harry, his sister Gemma, and his mum were all omegas. Harry knew unmated alphas were attracted to the smell of an omegas heat, while other omegas almost pitied other omegas in heat, understanding their pain and endangerment.

"It’s weird," Niall crinkled his nose in thought. "Like, depending on the omega, it's the same scent but ten times stronger."

Harry nodded. "Are you attracted to it at all?"

"Nah," Niall set his phone down, rolling over onto his side to face Harry and propping his hand on his head to hold himself up. "It smells good usually, but I have no desire to mate or anything."

"What about an alpha?" Harry sat up and crossed his legs under the blankets. "What does an alpha rut smell like to you?"

"Same deal," Niall shrugged. "Alphas are much more masculine smelling though. My brother went into rut on accident once, and it was strong. He was locked in his room for days, and even after it ended our whole house smelled like-" Niall paused. "Sort of like pine? A musky pine scent?"

Harry giggled. "Pine? Your brother's rut smelled like pine?"

"Shut up," Niall rolled his eyes. "You did ask. So, what does it smell like to you?"

Harry let out an over exaggerated, dreamy sigh to make Niall groan. "It smells lovely," he answered. "So strong, so masculine, and oh, so dominant."

Niall busted out laughing. "I'll take your word for it, mate."

"No, no, listen!" Harry giggled again, swiftly moving from his bed and jumping on Niall's, making his friend grunt as Harry clumsily toppled onto him.

"Oi! Get off me, you oaf!" Niall was laughing though, allowing Harry to awkwardly maneuver himself to Niall's side to cuddle in close. Harry sighed and rested his head against Niall's shoulder.

"You love me, Ni," Harry purred. "Don't try denying it."

Niall grumbled, still putting his arm around his friend and letting him cuddle closer. "Yeah, well."

Since day one, Niall and Harry had always been physically close. Because Harry was an omega, it was in his genes to crave physical affection from everyone, whether it was an alpha, beta, or another omega. Harry simply adored the feeling of security. Niall was reluctant, but never protested when Harry stayed close to him.

"I'm really nervous for my interview. I mean, what if I'm not what they want?" Harry changed the subject to satisfy the nervousness inside of him. Niall could be very reassuring when he wanted to be.

"Mate, I'm sure you're everything and more," Niall almost sounded sarcastic, making Harry tense up. "I- I, wanted to talk to you about that, actually. Haz-"

"What?" Harry shot up from where he was lying against Niall, feeling panicked and not even allowing him to finish. "What is it? Niall?"

"Calm yourself, I just heard something from Liam and wanted to confirm it-" Niall began but Harry shook his head furiously.

"No-" Harry pushed, his stubbornness kicking in. "Tell me. R-Right now." Harry was nearly cringing at the tone of his voice.

Niall stared at Harry for a moment. "I told you, it isn't confirmed, H. Just relax, yeah? Hey, want to go out? I promise I'll talk to you then."

Harry blinked in confusion at his change of subject. He nodded in slight defeat, promising himself that he would bring up the subject to Niall later on.

-

Harry picked at his salad unenthusiastically. They had been at lunch for half an hour and Niall still hasn't spilled whatever news he was hiding. Harry was anxious, wanting more than anything just to force it out of Niall. He found it annoying that he was on the edge of his seat while his friend just ate away at his food. Harry felt like he was dying for answers.

"So then," Niall continued whatever story he was going on about with his mouth full, "she actually ate it, even after that. Can you believe it?" he was laughing, even while chewing. Harry grimaced.

"Amazing," Harry said sarcastically, feeling impatient.

Niall looked at Harry and sighed, setting his sandwich down. "I know you're stressed over what I said earlier. I was going to call Liam but he's crazy busy right now. So, I'll just tell you-"

"Niall," Harry tried to growl but his non-alpha genes prevented his tone to sound anything but whiny. "Tell me."

"The company only hires alphas," Niall said very seriously. "It's just a general rule. It's an all-alpha workplace because they think omegas are a distraction at work."

Harry sat back in his seat in utter shock. "You tell me this now?!" He spit out angrily. "My interview is tomorrow, Niall! I can't back out. I want this internship more than anything."

"I know, mate," Niall eased. "That's why I thought of something already. There's this alpha-scented cologne now. Buy some of it, use it daily, and when your internship ends in December, they'll never know. Problem solved."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend, who went back to his sandwich. Niall's idea, overall, was very clever. It would save him from the potential of canceling the interview and crushing his dreams of ever working in a record label.

"Where do I buy it?" Harry inquired.

"Most pharmacies carry it," Niall said while chewing. "We can swing by now and get some if you'd like?"

Niall finished his sandwich and Harry took a few more bites of his salad before they left the small shop and walked over to the pharmacy across the street. Niall led Harry over to the collection of cheap perfumes and colognes that the store carried. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Here's one," Niall bent down and handed Harry a small, brown, pocket sized cologne bottle from the shelf. Harry put it up to his nose and smelled it.

"It's weird," he admitted, regarding the smell. "I've never even heard of this. Why do people buy it?"

"Probably for this purpose," Niall shrugged. "I've actually heard of omegas having to do it for jobs because they only hired alphas. It's a shit rule, honestly."

"Yeah, it really is," Harry said. "But it's only for this semester, so I guess this will work."

They purchased the cologne, making the beta cashier give them a funny look, and headed back to their flat.

-

The next day, Harry spent his free time watching movies with Niall. He was nervous to start uni the next day and deal with his upcoming job interview. It was all a new step for him and he hadn't decided on a settled routine yet. He was stressed out, causing Niall to insist on them having a relaxing day at their flat.

Despite all the nerves, Harry felt ready to start his first year of uni. He was excited for his classes, which were conveniently all in the morning. This lets him get out before noon, giving him a couple hours before his interview at two o’clock. If he got the internship, his work hours would be from 2:00-5:00, 5 days a week.

But at that moment, Harry was enjoying his last day of freedom to do nothing but watch TV and eat junk food with Niall. Harry already knew that Niall wasn't as nervous to begin uni as he was.

"Mate?" Niall snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face, making him blink in surprise. "You zoned out again."

Harry turned to him. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

Niall sat back in his chair and turned the TV volume down. "Nah," he replied back. "Don't be. You'll be fine."

"You say that because you're over confident in all of your classes and you already have a job," Harry rolled his eyes. A year prior, Niall had managed to land a job at an ice cream shop of all places. The owners were an elderly couple who positively adored him and his Irish accent. Harry had worked there all summer until he learned about this internship.

"Possibly," Niall's eyes were fixated on the TV. "But, your confidence will come eventually. I think it's just an omega thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry pouted, his full focus on Niall while Niall's focus was on the TV. Harry had learned over the years that sometimes it was better talking to a wall than to his best friend.

"I mean that generally, omegas don't have a lot of confidence. Betas and alphas have a ton of it," Niall tried to explain, all the while he never glanced at Harry.

"I suppose," Harry curled up further into the couch and tried not to let his mind wander.

-

The next day came in a rush. Harry left the flat early for his 8:00 general science class before rushing straight to his business management class afterwards. He got out at 11:30, giving him time to head back to his flat for a little bit before he went to his interview.

It had been hard to focus on his first day of classes when he was counting down the hours until his interview. His science class didn't seem too difficult at least, just from what he caught from his pregnant, female omega professor. Business management, however, was held in a lecture hall and was taught by a strict alpha male who was possibly 10 years past when he should have retired.

Harry anxiously drank a kale smoothie, tapping his fingers against the island of their small kitchen counter. He was horribly nervous and unsure of how to calm himself down. He had two hours to start on homework, before he needed to head out to the office building where his interview was.

The two hours went by fast. Harry started reading from his general science book, but rapidly found himself zoning out and thinking about his interview. This interview was very important to him, and he was scared of failing at it.

Harry changed into black, tight jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer over it, an hour before his interview was set to start. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror to fluff up his curls a little and spray on the cologne. He applied the cologne carefully onto his wrists and neck, hiding his omega scent and giving him an unfamiliar, alpha smell that made his nose crinkle at its strength.

Harry took a taxi over to the office and arrived 15 minutes early. He made his way to one of the tallest buildings in that part of London. The building was even taller up close and also very intimidating, especially since he already knew he would be on the top floor.

Harry walked through one of the many glass doors that led into the building. It was an open lobby with lots of windows on either side. The ceiling was fairly high and the room was bustling with people walking in and out. Harry shyly walked past the large throngs of people towards the elevator doors.

Despite all of the people in the lobby, Harry managed to end up alone in the elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor and watched as the door shut automatically. He can feel his heart start pumping in his chest as the elevator moved. He shifted his back against the wall of the elevator, taking deep breaths, and trying not to let his anxiety get to him.

Moments later, the elevator dinged. Harry stepped off with a cold sweat on the back of his neck as he entered a room where several other elevators were located. To his right was the main office. Taking another deep breath, Harry made his way towards the right to his awaited fate.

The fluorescent lights guided the hallway into a busy room filled with cubicles, where businessman sat at almost every desk, too engrossed in their work to even look up at Harry.

The entire room smelled like alpha, making Harry whimper under his breath. It was a mix of different scents, all with the undertone of strong, dominant alphas. He was the only omega in this building, there was no doubt about it.

Harry reached the back of the room where a small, offset hallway led to a smaller, circler room with a receptionist desk. A pretty, dark haired girl looked up at him from the desk and gave him a polite smile.

"Hi, love," she greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I- um," even from a distance, Harry could smell the alpha on her. "I'm here for an interview with Mr. Tomlinson?"

Her eyes lit up. "Ah, yes, right, for the internship, correct?"

"Yeah," Harry watched as she stood up and made her way around the desk.

"I'll let him know you're here," she walked down a small, dark hallway that could barely fit three people side by side. At the end, Harry saw a large door, which, presumably, was Mr. Tomlinson's office.

Harry sat in the waiting chairs on the opposite side of where the receptionist's desk was. Anxiously, Harry played with his fingers and waited for the girl to return.

It was a few moments later when the girl reappeared, smiling sweetly. "Mr. Tomlinson will see you now."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He nodded, swallowed, and followed her down the hallway. Harry remained behind the receptionist, his anxiety rearing its ugly head as they got closer to the office. He swore the sound of his heart beating could be heard throughout the deadly quiet hall. He held his breath and pushed back a few lose curls.

The receptionist knocked on the door twice before turning back around to face Harry.

"Good luck," she smiled, almost smirking, before swaying back down the hallway, presumably to her desk.

Harry stood with his mouth wide, open in shock and completely paralyzed in his stance. He tried to calm himself down as he watched the girl, whom he was starting to miss the company of at the moment, walk away until a deep, raspy voice called out-

"Come in."

Harry felt his heart stop right then and there. He took a deep breath, knowing he had no option but to walk through that door and complete the interview that had the potential to begin his dream career. There was no way he could consider cowering away now. He needed this. He hoped with everything in him that his cologne wouldn't wear off during the interview. With a leap of faith, he reached for the door handle.

The door opened with a small creak and Harry found himself peering inside as the door swung open. First thing he noticed was that the room was fairly large, and noticeably bright. On the left side was a large window that covered the entire wall, panning out to look over the city. The right side of the room was an entire casing of bookshelves. Files stuck out from the dark wooden shelves, seeming to be in some type of order.

The second thing Harry noticed was the incredibly overwhelming scent of alpha that swarmed the room. It was a musky, dominant scent that faintly resembled a soft caramel. It was one that Harry had almost been waiting to find in an alpha he wanted to mate with. It took all of Harry's willpower not to choke under the scent and expose how heavenly it smelled to him. He was pretending to be an alpha; he couldn't show his weakness in being submissive.

Harry must've zoned out because it took the sound of a man clearing his throat to cause Harry to whip his head back in the direction of a large desk, which he had somehow _completely_ overlooked the first time. Harry's eyes widened and a squeak of surprise came out. The man at the desk was _beautiful._ He had dark hair that was swooped up into a quiff, and thick stubble framed his face, edging onto his flawless cheekbones. Harry could see the twinkle in his bright blue eyes, even from his distance.

The man, presumably _Mr. Tomlinson,_ was giving him a smile of amusement. Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment. He felt frozen in his place, which was a mere step away from the door. He wanted to run out and hide away from the shame of what was his first impression. But before he had a chance to make any move, Mr. Tomlinson stood up from his office chair.

"Hello, Mr. Styles, yes?" His voice was raspy and airy, but it was very firm. Harry didn't think his words were much of a question, though Harry couldn't have answered even if he tried. His throat felt tight as Mr. Tomlinson came around his desk and walked towards him.

Harry nearly choked again as the alpha smell grew increasingly stronger as Mr. Tomlinson neared him. The man had on a black suit with a crisp white shirt. He was too gorgeous for Harry to comprehend. Mr. Tomlinson looked like a Prince Charming straight out of a fairy tale, ready to whisk Harry off in his pretty gold boots and marry him under the sunset. Mr. Tomlinson also looked like he came straight out of a James Bond movie, or maybe even a Nicholas Sparks movie, or maybe even Harry's dreams.

"Mr. Styles?" Harry blinked at the man, who was now directly in front of him. He held his breath as Mr. Tomlinson reached for his hand to shake.

"I- um- it's- oh," Harry stumbled horribly as Mr. Tomlinson shook his hand firmly. His pretty eyes narrowed on Harry's face, observing him closely and awaiting for him to speak but Harry had no idea  
how.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, head manager here at the London offices," he let go of Harry's hand and gave him a polite smile. Harry's heart was pounding so hard that he swore the man might actually hear it. Mr. Tomlinson was already being far too nice to Harry, especially considering how shy and nervous Harry was acting. It was scaring Harry as to how much he felt like he couldn't control anything.

"I-" Harry swallowed through the piercing stare of Louis' eyes, "I-I'm Harry. Harry Styles," he smiled shyly.

Mr. Tomlinson grinned at him, as if he was proud that Harry had finally gotten a word in. It was at that moment that Harry suddenly realized that Mr. Tomlinson wasn't as physically tall as Harry, despite his strong demeanor as an alpha. In most cases, omegas were rather short and alphas were taller. But in this case, it was the opposite, despite Harry being an undercover omega with alpha cologne.

Mr. Tomlinson was no more than 2 inches shorter than Harry, but he was a strong alpha. He smelled and looked of utter power and dominance. Harry was weak at the knees already, almost unable to trail his eyes away from Mr. Tomlinson's strong jawline and neckbeard, all he could think about was how much he wanted to sit on Mr. Tomlinson's face for hours and feel the burn against his inner thighs. He wanted to soak Louis' face in his wetness.

"It's lovely to meet you, Harry. Please, come sit down," Mr. Tomlinson interrupted his daydream and walked back to the other side of his desk. Harry moved stiffly to the chair that mirrored Mr. Tomlinson's own. When he sat down, the alpha smell suddenly intensified, making Harry bite down on his lip and try not to whimper. He was so turned on and could already feel himself getting wet at the smell of an unmated alpha. Harry knew he would be completely _soaking_ by the end of his interview.

"So," Mr. Tomlinson sat back in his plush, leather black chair. "Tell me about yourself, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. "Uh, well, 'm Harry," he swallowed. "I live with my best mate Niall. I have a cat named Dusty, she lives in Cheshire with my mum- uh, well, I love writing and cooking," he trailed off to stare at his _hopefully_ soon-to-be-boss, who was watching him with interest. Harry felt his cheeks rapidly heat up as he played with his fingers. "I started my first year of uni just today, actually. I also love to sing."

Mr. Tomlinson raised his eyebrows. "What do you like to cook, exactly?"

"Um," Harry played with the ring on his right finger. He found it odd for Mr. Tomlinson to be sidetracking onto a subject that was more of a fun hobby for Harry, not a potential career. "Anything, I suppose. I used to work in a bakery, so, there's that."

Mr. Tomlinson nodded. "You also mentioned that it's your first year of uni? How is that going?"

Harry tried not to let his confusion etch onto his face. Through his own preparation, Harry had gone through endless questions that Mr. Tomlinson could potentially ask, but all of them were music or career related. Harry was very much a rookie with interviews, and tried to accept the path Mr. Tomlinson was going off, hoping they would steer back eventually.

"It's going well, I really like it so far," Harry cleared his throat. He felt himself relax slightly as the moments pass. Mr. Tomlinson seemed to be nice so far, letting Harry catch up to speed with the interview and fix his mistake of zoning out. Harry was slowly unwinding his nerves, but he could still feel how wet he was under his tight jeans.

"That's wonderful, Harry," Mr. Tomlinson smiled at him. He was so genuine about everything he said or did. "Now, let's talk music. What made you want to come and be an intern here?"

"I've grown up listening to lots of different kinds of music with my mum. I've always known it's something I wanted to do," Harry answered honestly. "I like to write lyrics and I sing a lot too. Just something I do," he trailed off, glancing at Mr. Tomlinson to see his reaction for his statements.

Mr. Tomlinson nodded, not displaying any sort of strong emotions. "I see," he said. "What would you consider your weakness?"

Harry felt as if his knees were buckling, even though he was sitting down. He hadn't really thought of a proper answer and he was tempted to say that the man in front of him could be considered his new weakness. He opened his mouth to scramble a long answer when suddenly his mouth moved faster than his brain and-

"Older men in suits." Harry was shocked at his own words. _Oh God,_ he had just fucked up his whole interview in four short words that could potentially haunt him for the rest of his life.

But Mr. Tomlinson laughed. A loud, surprised laugh rang from the man and he lolled his head back into his cushioned chair. When he regained self-control, he chuckled and shook his head at Harry, whose face was probably as red as a tomato.

"I appreciate the honesty," Mr. Tomlinson chuckled. "I understand that weakness, can't say I'm the exact same way, but I can see where you're coming from."

Harry could've spent all day trying to pick out what Mr. Tomlinson's response meant but he knew there wasn't a point. He had to focus on trying to get this job.

"I think you'll do well here, Harry," Mr. Tomlinson told him. "I'd love for you to be an intern here."

Harry had to stop himself from jumping up and hugging the man out of pure excitement and happiness. He smiled breathlessly because he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had completely fucked up but Mr. Tomlinson was still hiring him.

"Thank you," Harry attempted to remain calm. "I'm really excited to start."

"Next Monday then?" Louis pulled out a small notebook from his desk. "Sound good?"

"Yes, yes," Harry nodded eagerly, still in shock at such a short interview and that his biggest fuck up landed him a job. 

Mr. Tomlinson scribbled something down. "All right, see you then, Harry," he winked and Harry nearly passed out as he tripped out of his new boss' office.

-

Harry flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. "You won't even believe what happened."

Niall let out a short laugh. "Nothing can really surprise me, mate," he laughed again, but upon hearing Harry's silence to his joke he quickly hopped up from the small chair and over to Harry's bed.

"Tell me about it then," Niall plopped down on the pillows next to Harry.

Harry sighed again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I got the internship."

Immediately, Niall sat up and grabbed Harry's arm in excitement. "That's amazing!" He said. "I'm happy for you," but Harry's face displayed a slight downcast.

"Yeah, but I'm scared he could sense that I'm not an alpha," Harry explained, staring at the ceiling. "The cologne wears off a lot quicker when I'm attracted to an alpha, apparently."

There was a pause. Then just like that, Niall's eyes widened at his realization.

"You want to be mated to him?" Harry still wasn't looking Niall in the eye, but he nodded. "Jesus, that was quick. Tell me about him."

Harry licked his lips. "He's so handsome. He has dark hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, and he smells so good," he sounded like a lovesick teenager, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"Is he unmated?" Niall pushed, watching Harry eagerly. "Or are you flirting with a mated alpha like the minx that you are?"

Harry finally looked at Niall. "No," he said when Niall began to laugh. "He isn't mated, or else I would smell it on him."

"How old is he?" Niall asked.

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Maybe in his mid or late 20s? It's hard to say."

Niall whistled. "You have always liked older men."

A blush immediately formed on Harry's cheeks when he remembered one time, just _one time,_ when he was 16 and he had made out for half an hour with his older, married, alpha chemistry teacher, Ben. It had been after class and Harry was wet after daydreaming about having Ben's beard all along his inner thighs. Harry refused to let Ben fuck him though, insisting they stick to kissing. Niall hated Ben, and never let Harry forget the incident either.

"Shut up," Harry blushed in remembrance. He laid back down on the bed, resting his arms over his head. "It's just, Mr. Tomlinson is gorgeous, Niall. I-I was wet for the entire interview. I could barely even talk."

Had it been anyone but Niall, Harry could have left out the detail about being wet in his interview. He mentioned it though because he needed to find a way to relax himself when he was around Louis, and not be soaking wet and uncomfortable.

Niall seemed to understand this. "You could keep a small bottle of cologne with you and spray more on when you think its fading? Besides, once you get to know him I doubt you'll be as nervous."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I hope so, anyway. I won't last long if I acted like I did today."

"You'll be fine, H," Niall peered over above him and into his line of vision. "I promise."

-

Niall lied. It wasn't fine. Everything was wrong.

Harry had tried his best to relax himself while he went to class, but with no success. He found himself spacing out in class and daydreaming about Mr. Tomlinson. He tried his best to focus, but he was lacking sleep and was already lovesick for his boss.

It was just a few minutes before 2:00 when Harry arrived at the office for his first day. After class, he had changed into a slim fitting white blouse, purposely grabbing one that showed off part of his chest, and some tight, black jeans that clung to his thighs and hugged him in all the right places, just to see how much Mr. Tomlinson would stare at him.

He walked into the building, anxiously biting his lower lip. He shyly waved at the older woman who was the receptionist of the lower level, who politely waved back. He strutted towards the elevator and pressed the level for the top floor. He was alone with the low hum of the busy first floor and elevator music to keep him occupied. The door was half closing when suddenly a hand stuck between the doors to prevent them from shutting.

Harry watched as the doors slid open and an attractive man with short, dark hair and a thick beard slid into the elevator. He looked slightly flustered, but apologetic to Harry as the doors began to close again.

"Sorry, mate," the man smiled, straightening up his blazer. His dark eyes resembled a puppy almost, seeming very soft and kind. He didn't look that much older than Harry, and only stood a few inches taller.

"It's all right," Harry returned a tight lip smile as the elevator began going up. "I'm not late or anything." 

Harry could smell the alpha all over the man, but there was a small trace of omega lingering on him. He wasn't mated, that was clear. But just by his scent, Harry presumed he was involved with an omega because he or she had left their scent on his blazer.

"Ah, well, we're headed to the same floor," the man chuckled, turning to face him and putting his hands behind him on the rails. He turned his head to the side curiously. "Who do you work for? Tommo?"

"I- what?" Harry scrunched up his face at his words, feeling himself getting flustered and cheeks heating up nervously. "Um, I work for Mr. Tomlinson. It's my first day, actually."

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," he drew out, giving Harry an obvious once over, making the boy blush harder. "You're the new intern then."

Harry's face was burning now and he could only hope that the elevator had almost reached the top.

"Y-Yeah," Harry answered hesitantly.

The man immediately saw the nervousness on Harry's face and got soft. "Oh, I'm sorry, hey, allow me to introduce myself-"

Harry was so lost in his embarrassment that he was completely unaware that the elevator had in fact stopped moving and the doors were open, where Mr. Tomlinson stood with an amused face.

Harry flushed harder at Mr. Tomlinson's raised brows. "You chatting up my intern already, Liam?" Harry quickly got off the elevator and went to Mr. Tomlinson's side, inhaling his sharp scent and watching as the man, apparently named Liam, walked to the other side of Mr. Tomlinson.

"Not at all," Liam said honestly, giving Harry a smile and ignoring Mr. Tomlinson's sarcasm. "I remembered when you said you had a cu- uh," he faltered, eyes drifting from Mr. Tomlinson to Harry in slight panic. Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Intern. You had an intern."

Harry awkwardly stood there in slight shock. Liam nearly said the word _cute_ about him. Had Mr. Tomlinson really said that? Or was that just Liam's opinion?

"I am surprised you paid that much attention," Mr. Tomlinson shrugged off Liam's comment. "You were pretty smashed."

Liam rolled his eyes. "See ya, Tommo," he rolled his eyes, patted Mr. Tomlinson's back, and winked at Harry before walking away.

Before Harry had too much time to process the entire situation, Mr. Tomlinson began walking into the main hall of the room that was surrounded by cubicles. Harry jogged after him.

"Sorry about Liam," he apologized over his shoulder, half joking. "We've been friends for years."

"Oh," Harry responded, walking quickly to keep up with Mr. Tomlinson's pace, thinking about how two hot alphas were best friends and he was unable to get with either of them because of his false identity. He was going to be surrounded by alphas everyday while he worked. _Shit._

"Anyway," Mr. Tomlinson, once again, brought him out of his train of thought as they continued through the room. "You won't be working in here. Mostly, you'll be with me."

Harry nodded, trying his hardest to ignore the tingle under his skin at his boss' words. They went down the small hallway that branched off and led through the small circular room where the receptionist desk was.

"Good morning, Eleanor," Mr. Tomlinson smiled to the girl behind the desk, who Harry recognized was the same girl that had led him to be interviewed last week.

"Hello, sir," she smiled as he passed by towards his office. She looked at Harry and immediately gave him a signal to go towards her. Harry hesitantly walked towards her desk, knowing he was supposed to follow Mr. Tomlinson down the attached hallway but was held back.

"Hey," Eleanor's voice was low as Harry leaned down to hear her. "I'm happy for you. Louis is a great boss."

Harry smiled, pretending not to falter when hearing that Mr. Tomlinson and Eleanor were close enough that Eleanor was allowed to call him by his first name.

"I'm excited," Harry told her truthfully, seeing her eyes brighten. 

"I bet," she giggled. "Go on and don't make him wait."

Harry nodded and gave a small wave before turning to go down the hall. Mr. Tomlinson's door was already open when he arrived. He was greeted with the familiar alpha smell.

"Ah, there you are," Mr. Tomlinson commented from his desk chair. "I'm going to have you start by organizing my files and we'll go from there."

The afternoon went by quickly. Mr. Tomlinson showed Harry how to organize through the file cabinets. He sorted them and cleaned out all of the extra paper, putting them back in their correct alphabetical order. He sat on the floor as he worked and tried not to think of how Mr. Tomlinson would occasionally glance over at him from where he worked at his desk. Harry's back was to him, but he feared Mr. Tomlinson was staring at him.

It was difficult for Harry to work for nearly 3 hours on the floor. His back ached and he never spoke to Mr. Tomlinson once. Harry was suffocating in the strong smell of alpha all around him, getting him wet nearly the entire time he sat there. He expected it though, and therefore, he wasn't as soaked as the last time he had been there for his interview.

At a few minutes till 5:00, Harry heard Mr. Tomlinson stand from his desk as he placed a folder back into the cabinet. "I think that's enough for today," he said.

Harry slowly got up from his spot on the floor and closed the cabinet doors. When he turned, Mr. Tomlinson was standing a few feet away from him, peering at him curiously.

"Hey, what's that smell?" He asked. "It's delicious."

Immediately, Harry's heart stopped. He had put on cologne before he left for work but he should've realized that after being locked in an attractive alpha's office for 3 hours, his cologne would wear off quickly.  
_Louis could smell his omega scent._

"I-uh," Harry was staring back into his boss' wild eyes. He slowly walked back until he hit the cabinet behind him. He was about to get caught on his first day of work. "Sir-"

The wild look in Mr. Tomlinson's eyes was gone just as quick as it was there. He relaxed and let out a laugh, tensing Harry up even more.

"I completely forgot," Mr. Tomlinson walked back over to his desk and lifted up a small air freshener to show Harry. "Eleanor just gave this to me. It's set on a timer to give of the smell of vanilla for when I leave the office," he chuckled.

Harry let all of the air he was holding out. "Oh," he laughed breathily. "I see."

"Yeah," Mr. Tomlinson set the object down. "So, um, I forgot to tell you, but I like your shirt. It's very pretty."

Harry bit his lip. "Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson," he said back. He couldn't wait to tell Niall.

"Love, please, call me Louis," he said. "I feel incredibly old when everyone calls me Mr. Tomlinson all of the time."

Harry was on the verge of grinning at hearing Louis call him love. "Okay, Louis," he replied.

"Well, come along then," Louis gestured out the door, letting Harry pass through first. Harry waited as Louis locked the door behind him. He felt like he could finally breathe normal air after being in a room of alpha scent for so long.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Louis said as they began to walk down the hallway. "You did good today."

Harry didn't really do much of _anything_ in his mind, but he accepted the compliment with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Thanks," he said quietly as they reached the main work room. He saw lots of alphas gathering their things to go home for the day. Louis stopped short, halting Harry with him.

"Have a nice evening, Harry," Louis said nicely before turning to walk through the cubicles, not looking back once to wait for Harry's reply.

Harry darted out of the room quickly and rushed into the elevator to try to _breathe._

-

"But here's the odd part, he never suspected my scent. Except that one time, which turned out to be an air freshener anyway. There was never a time when-"

"Mate, I get it," Niall caught the ball from where he was tossing it up in the air to himself from his bed. "So, the cologne works? That's all that matters."

"But, Niall," Harry whined, clearly exasperated. He laid on his side in a small ball to face his friend. "Louis gets me so excited and nervous. I want to be myself around him but I don't know how."

Niall threw the ball up in the air to catch it again. "Give it time," he advised. "It was your first day and only your second time to meet him. It'll come around, don't worry. He'll fall for you soon enough."

Harry groaned. "It won't work. I don't want him to fall for me because he thinks I'm an alpha. It isn't normal for alphas to be attracted to each other."

"That's the thing," Niall continued smoothly. "Say you two ended up being together, if you give it time and eventually tell him, he'll understand why you lied. I mean, it is stupid for them to only hire alphas, to be honest."

As much as Harry tried to deny it, Niall had a point. Alphas had the advantage in workplaces, mostly due to their status. It wasn't uncommon for the alpha to work for the family while the omega stayed home with their children, which wasn't something Harry was keen on doing, just _yet._

"I need to get Louis to like me as his intern before I get him to like me as anything more," Harry thought out loud. "Does that make sense?"

Niall hummed. "Give it time."

-

Harry went to his classes the next day before arriving at the office at 2pm sharp. Louis was already in his office when Harry walked into the room.

Like the day before, Harry was supposed to organize more of the file cabinets in Louis' office, much to his frustration. He reluctantly began organizing the files all afternoon, often overhearing his boss' phone calls. At one point, Louis went to a meeting but Harry hadn't moved.

The afternoon treaded on, leaving Harry to stare at the clock hopelessly. He was lonely and bored. When he accepted an internship at a record company, this is not what he expected he would spend his work time doing.

It was 5 minutes until 5:00 when Louis returned. His hair was a bit dismounted from its usual swooped up quiff, and he looked hot and flustered. Harry was hard.

"So sorry to leave you," he hurriedly went to his desk. "Had a meeting, a boring one at that," he sat in his chair with a sign.

Harry glanced at the clock. "It's all right," he told him. "Am I free to go?"

Louis' eyes widened at the sight of the time. "Oh, yes, yes, of course. Go ahead, love. See you tomorrow."

Harry smiled tightly and strolled out of the room, feeling frustrated in more ways than one.

-

The weeks went on. Eventually, Louis had Harry stop organizing his files and allowed Harry to be more active with his job. He copied and filed papers for Louis, often ending up at his desk while Louis was out. He accompanied his boss to a few meetings to learn the work environment and take notes because he knew Louis wouldn't remember what was said later on.

Harry enjoyed his job. He found a routine of leaving work at around 5:00 and being back at his flat by 5:30 to watch movies with Niall. He worked on his homework all evening, often staying up late as a result, before waking up early to head to class and repeating his schedule.

Niall teased him relentlessly about Louis, noting how quickly Harry fell for his boss and how he was doing nothing to stop it. Honestly, Harry couldn't help it if he was attracted to a young, rich, attractive, unmated alpha. It was in his genes as an omega, after all.

Harry had well accepted that there was no point in flirting too hard with Louis as he faked being an alpha. Louis wouldn't be attracted to another alpha. He kept his distance but still couldn't resist the flutter in his heart when Louis said his name or ignore the fire under his skin when Louis brushed past him.

Louis had made no attempts at flirting back. He had gotten to the point of relaxing around Harry, treating him almost like a _friend_ rather than his intern. There were times when Louis would stare at him for a little too long and Harry thought maybe, just maybe.

Harry let these thoughts wander in his mind as he walked down the narrow hall to Louis' office to print off some papers. To his surprise, the door was shut. Louis never shut the door unless it was serious.

Voices could be heard on the other side of the door. Harry paused a few feet away, trying to see if he recognized who else was in there. He immediately heard Louis' raspy voice on the other side and inched closer to the door, curiosity overtaking him.

"It's too risky-" Harry flinched as he finally could understand some of the words that were being exchanged on the other side. It was Liam's voice, Harry recognized it immediately.

"I don't know why, Liam," Louis' voice came in confusion. "I can't explain it. He's different."

Harry's heart started pounding. His need for answers in the conversation he was caught in the middle of made his desire to stay even greater. He hovered with his ear to the door. It was a risk, but he was willing to take that chance.

"You're his boss," Liam said strictly and fairly loud, putting stress on his last word. This time, Harry felt his heart stop. Louis and Liam were talking about someone that Louis was attracted to. He was the head boss of the office, it could be anyone. It could even be someone Harry didn't know-

"I don't know how to explain it more than I already have," Louis told him, exasperation flooding his voice. "I'm so attracted to him, Liam. But it doesn't make any sense-"

"Two alphas can't mate," Liam cut him off. "You know that. Something isn't right here."

Harry was biting his lip so hard he could taste the blood pooling into his mouth. All of the men in the office were alphas, meaning Louis had taken interest in someone who was of his own. That wasn't normal by any means. Two alphas didn't belong together, and it couldn't work in any way. Alphas are known as the head of a house, being the dominant over their omegas, or occasional betas, and their children. Female alphas could still get pregnant if they had an omega male partner, but they would still be considered the head of their household.

"It’s been just over a month and I don't know how to show him how I feel."

Harry gasped. _Oh my god._ They were talking about _him._ Harry was the newest intern at the office, having just started over a month ago. Louis liked him. Louis wanted to _mate_ him.

Suddenly, the room got very quiet and Harry realized he had gasped a little too loudly. He quickly scrambled to get away from the door and darted back down the small hallway and into the room where Eleanor's receptionist desk was. She looked up at him curiously.

"You okay?" She asked with a small laugh. Harry looked at her, feeling himself breathe a little harder from his excitement. But he didn't care now, because Louis liked Harry and nothing else mattered at this point.

"I'm great," Harry said excitedly. "Really, really great. You know-"

"Hey, Harry?" Louis' voice interrupted him. Harry whipped around and saw Louis approaching him from his office with Liam on his heels. "Did you manage to print those papers?"

"Um, I was about to-" he gestured toward Louis' office, "I didn't want to interrupt."

Louis grinned and patted his shoulder. "All good, love," he walked on past towards the main office with Liam.

For the rest of day, Harry had to resist giggling like a teenage girl every time Louis looked at him. But Louis actually _liked_ him. It was confirmed, now Harry only needed for Louis to say something.

Harry went home that evening and giggled to Niall all evening, explaining the situation that Harry had overheard from outside of Louis' office. Niall agreed that it sounded that Louis liked him, and also agreed that it was good for Harry to not say anything yet.

That night Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-

It had been 6 weeks since Harry overheard Louis and Liam talking about him that one afternoon. Not much had changed, but Harry would like to pretend that all the times he'd caught Louis staring at his bum when he walked away, laughing just a little too loud at his jokes, or shooting him random winks, at least mean _something._

It's early November and Harry was freezing, even in his large sweater. He was walking between cubicles in the office and toward the elevator to go home where he can turn the heat up instead of shivering like he had been all afternoon. Harry liked winter, except when Louis refused to turn up the heat and the whole office felt like a freezer. Harry tried his best to prepare for this by wearing his favorite oversized lilac sweater to snuggle in.

The room was bustling with alphas clocking out after finishing their 8-5 jobs. Harry watched as men gathered their things and begun leaving, going in the same direction he was.

He had just reached the hall to the elevators and was nearly walking in when he felt a tug on his shoulder.

Harry whipped around, only to see Louis grimacing.

"Hey," he looked apologetic. "I know this is a lot to ask, but is there any chance you can stay a little later? There's some filing I desperately need to finish by tomorrow and could really use some help. Eleanor normally does it, but she's out sick."

Harry paused to face Louis. He already knew that he had no plans for that night. All he was going to do was go home to Niall, order Chinese takeout, watch The Avengers, and talk about Louis' beard and how bad he wanted to see how it looked rubbing between his legs.

"Yeah, I have no plans," Harry replied. "I mean yeah, it’s okay."

Louis' face lit up. "Oh god, thank you. Thank you so much. I'll pay you for it, don't worry."

Harry nodded and followed Louis back to his office.

Sitting at what is usually Eleanor's desk, Harry assisted in filing Louis' papers for what seemed like only minutes. Louis was in his office, typing away at his own computer. Harry hadn't looked at the clock since he sat down and it wasn't until he heard the sound of Louis' office door shut that he realized how late it was. It was just past 8:30 and Niall must be wondering where he was.

"Thank you," Louis said, holding his work bag in his hand and examining Harry's work over his shoulder, leaving Harry to blush. "Fuck, you're a life saver. Thank you, really."

Harry printed off the documents, closed them, and turned off the computer before swiveling his chair around to look up at Louis.

"It's no problem," he reassured. "I'm glad I could help."

Harry stood up and walked to the printer. "So, uh, I would like to take you out for dinner? To make up for this? I guess I just-"

Harry nearly tripped when he reached the printer, clumsily grabbing the wall.

"-I mean, is that okay?" Louis finished.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to stay cool and collected. "Yeah it is," he turned around with the papers in his hand, setting them back on Eleanor's desk. Harry mustered up a small smile, trying not to show _too much_ excitement, "I'd love to."

Louis grinned. "Great. I'll drive us, if you don't mind? I can take you back to your flat if you'd like. It's too late for you to walk home."

"Okay," Harry felt dazed. He was going to ride in Louis' car, and go to dinner with him. It may still be far from a date, but Harry would take it. This could be Louis' chance to speak up about what he said to Liam two months prior. "Let me just use the toilet first."

"I'll meet you by the elevators," Louis told him. Harry nodded and rushed off to the bathrooms.

He pushed open the door and immediately giggled into his hand as if he was a teenage, lovesick girl. He literally was going to dinner with Louis, his _boss_ and possibly the love of his life.

Quickly, Harry shot Niall a text that explained the situation and ignored his worried messages over the last few hours. Next, Harry spritzed more cologne on his neck and wrists. He wrinkled his nose at the scent. It was a decent enough smell, but not for  
_him._ He wished he could show off his flowery omega scent to Louis, but now was definitely not the time.

Harry quickly fixed his curls before walking out of the bathroom and towards the elevator. Louis was playing on his phone while waiting for him. He looked up when Harry walked over.

"Ready?" He asked, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Harry didn't respond but followed him into the elevator in silence. The ride down was quiet the whole way, but in no way was awkward. At this point, Harry felt comfortable with Louis. He wasn't nearly as nervous as he was when he had first been interviewed. Louis was very relaxed and steady, much to Harry's appreciation.

They strode off the elevator side by side and walked through the main lobby. There was a night security guard who barely glanced at them as they made their way past him and towards the front doors. Louis quickened his speed and held the door open for Harry.

Harry blushed and murmured a small "thank you" for his gesture. Louis walked beside him once again as they made their way through the nearly empty parking lot.

Louis whipped out his keys as they approached the vehicle in the dark. Harry watched him unlock it, seeing the car come to life. When the lights came on, Harry only stared for a second when he realized just what kind of car Louis owned.

Harry was about to ride in a sleek black _Maserati_ with _Louis._

"Holy shit," he breathed as he walked to the passenger side. He had been so focused on the car that he didn't realize that Louis had beat him to the passenger door and held it open for him, a grin spread on his face.

"She's a beauty," he shrugged as Harry climbed into the car, letting out a small giggle under his breath as Louis shut the door behind him. They were simply leaving the office to have dinner, yet Louis was holding open doors and acting like a complete gentlemen.

Louis hopped on the driver’s side and turned the keys. Harry marveled at the black leather interior and the fact that he was surrounded by the alpha scent all over the car. It was more than overwhelming and Harry tried to not think about how he has been wet all afternoon.

Louis was a whole new scale of beautiful, he was richer than Harry could've ever imagined, and he was the most powerful, dominant alpha that Harry had ever come in contact with. The only problem now is that Louis is also Harry's boss.

Louis believed Harry was an alpha, and had no idea about how he had lied about his status just to get an _interview_ with Louis. He was in too deep now and he couldn't look back.

It was silent as Louis drove them out of the parking lot and onto the London street. Harry stared out the window, watching the city lights and cars zoom past them. Something was romantic and comfortable about the entirety of the situation, and Harry enjoyed the silence as they drove for a few minutes.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Harry turned his head to Louis from where he had been staring out his window. Their eyes met, almost as if Louis had already been staring at Harry, but only now got caught.

"Oh," Louis darted his eyes back to the road. One hand gripped the steering wheel and the other laid in his lap. "Yeah, there's this Italian place that I'm rather fond of."

"Sounds good," Harry looked down at his lap and played with his fingers.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, except for the hum of the radio on a low volume. It didn't take them long to get to the restaurant, although, Harry had caught Louis staring at him out of the corner of his eye too many times to count while he drove. He wanted to hold Louis' hand, or feel it on his thigh, or both.

Louis parked the car in a small parking lot at the back of the building. He quickly climbed out and circled the front of the car to open Harry's door. He let out a small "thank you" and they walked side by side through the lot.

"I've never noticed this building before," Harry commented. "Is it new?"

"Oh no," Louis answered, turning to him. "It's just smaller, so not many people know about it. I just happen to be a regular here."

They walked up to the old, white door at the front side that faced the street. The building itself was very small next to the businesses and restaurants that sat on either side of it. The strip of the building was nice, but the outside of this place looked run down and had no name on it. It was hidden quite well.

Louis held the door open for Harry once again, letting him walk into the dimly lit building ahead of him. There was hardly anyone in there, and the ceilings hung low with old, faded track lighting. Harry looked around and wondered how someone as fancy as Louis could end up here.

Harry suddenly felt a breath right on his head and a body press almost up to his back, leaving just a sliver between them.

"It's better than it looks," Louis' gravely, low voice reassured. "I promise. I wouldn't take you anywhere that wasn't the best."

Harry felt Louis move from behind him and felt his face turn red. He hoped Louis wouldn't see from the faint lighting in the building.

A young, beta woman approached them and they were taken to a small corner booth at the back of the restaurant. The lighting was even dimmer in the back, making Harry feel tingly inside as he scooted inside the booth and let Louis slide in next to him.

An alpha waiter with a blonde fringe came by to give them menus. They both got waters and Harry watched as the waiter walked away before looking to Louis, who was sitting rather close to him.

"What do you recommend?" He asked, scanning his eyes over the menu. When Louis didn't reply, Harry looked up to see him not even focusing on the menu, but instead, was focusing on Harry.

"It's all good," Louis said a moment later, finally glancing down at the menu. "I recommend the spaghetti though, it has always been my favorite."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. Louis went first, and Harry ended up ordering the exact same thing. While Harry ordered, he couldn't help but notice that Louis had his eyes completely fixated on him. He felt a flush on his cheeks.

When the waiter walked away, Louis' eyes were still on him. Harry had just glanced up at him when Louis opened his mouth and beat him to it.

"Do you still remember what you said to me? When I interviewed you? The first day we met?" Louis' eyes were dark under the dim lighting and Harry was completely turned on. This was Louis' chance to speak up about how he felt about Harry. The thing was, Harry knew how Louis felt and the only problem was waiting for Louis to say something.

"Um," Harry was a little taken aback. "Yeah, I mean, mostly."

Louis watched him closely and didn't reply for several moments. The air felt thick before-

"How old do you think I am, Harry?"

Harry blinked. He knew Louis was young, but he had never really guessed at his age. He was very rich and very successful considering he was under 30. His questions seemed random and suddenly Harry felt tense.

"I- I don't know," he admitted, feeling nervous.

"Guess," Louis pushed.

"Uh, 25? I don't know, I'm sorry," Harry felt like he was under a spotlight and this was certainly  
_not_ how he thought the night would go.

"Close," Louis chuckled, making Harry relax slightly. "I'll be 28 next month."

Harry's jaw dropped. Louis was 9 years older than him.

"Oh," Harry blushed. "You certainly don't look it, old man," he dared to wink at Louis, who immediately broke into a grin.

"You have a good sense of humor," he laughed. "You're often very focused in the office and I don't get to hear it often.”

"I guess," Harry shrugged.

"But, back to my question," Louis cut in. "Do you remember what you said in your interview?"

Harry paused, twiddling with his fingers under the table. "I thought you wouldn't let me have the job because I said my weakness was older men in suits," he chuckled at it now, looking back. He still remembered how humiliating it was at the time.

"I have to ask then, was there ever that threat of weakness at the office? Because, if so, I can easily-"

"No!" Harry rushed out. "No, certainly not. I really only saw one person that I was sort of interested in," his face flushed. "No, it's okay."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Liam?" He pressed. "The thing is, about Liam, is that-"

"No!" Harry shook his head. "It isn't Liam. We've hardly talked, actually."

Louis inclined his head at that. "Oh," he sat up straighter. "I apologize then, for assuming that there was someone-"

"You."

The words slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. Time seemed to stop. Everything in the world was frozen and all Harry could do was stare. Just when he was getting comfortable with Louis, and simply waiting for  
_him_ to make the first move, everything crashed down once again.

Louis blinked. Once. Twice. His mouth opened slightly and Harry would've run from the scene as fast as his Bambi legs could go had Louis not been the one to drive him there in the first place.

"Me?" Louis asked curiously, his face demonstrating a look of slight surprise and a little amusement. "I was a weakness for you?"

Harry hesitated. He was in too deep now and he might as well go all the way. "Yes," he said. "You are."

Louis swallowed and watched Harry for a moment, as though reading him. "Why is that, love?"

Inside, Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Louis was staring him down under the dim lighting and this was his chance to admit he was attracted to his boss. He remembered the conversation he overheard between Louis and Liam, and now he could only hope that his feelings carried through.

"I'm attracted to you," Harry spilled softly. "I think you're very attractive and I know you're my boss but I'll be leaving next month so-"

"I feel the same," Louis was staring at him in slight amazement. It shouldn't be this easy. Everything in that moment was _too_ easy. They confessed feelings for each other and this should be the happily ever after that Harry always dreamed about.

It wasn't easy though. Harry lied about his status, the absolute most important thing, to the first alpha that he _actually_ wanted to mate with. Harry couldn't get his dream of mating with the handsome man, losing his virginity under the gaze of the moon, living in a small house in a suburb near London, having 10 kids with the last name of Tomlinson, and growing old together until they took their final breaths.

Harry's dreams would dissolve with Louis unless he confessed his status and Louis found out that he lied. Harry couldn't do that. Not now, anyway. His internship ended in a month, and _if_ his relationship with Louis carried through, _then_ he would share his secret.

"I know we're alphas," Louis said slowly and thoughtfully, "but it feels so right. I can't explain it."

Harry bit his lip. "I agree," he said in reply.

Louis smiled. "I know I'm your boss, but I really want to make this work?" He left it open as a question.

"Me too," Harry agreed again. "I'd love that."

"Okay," Louis couldn't seem to stop smiling at he stared down at his lap. "I'm glad that's sorted out then."

Harry giggled. "Why didn't you say anything before? I've liked you since I first met you, Lou."

"I just," Louis looked back up at him. "You're so fucking pretty. I couldn't believe it when you showed up in my office for the first time."

A blush faded along Harry's cheeks. Louis actually thought he was _pretty._ "Can we be boyfriends?" He blurted out. "Like, right now? This is all happening so fast, I'm so sorry-"

"If that's what you want, my love," Louis said collectively, making Harry blush even harder at the pet name. "I think we can already tell that this will work."

"Is that what you want too?" Harry asked back, feeling a little uneasy.

Louis studied him for a moment. "Yes," he answered.

"Okay," Harry said. "I'm really glad we talked all this out."

"Ah, I am too," Louis began before he leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, _"boyfriend."_

-

Harry went to his classes the next morning, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

After Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend, they continued their, what had started as just dinner between two coworkers, but rapidly turned into a date. They ate their meals slowly; as they ended up talking for most of the date and figuring out everything they could about each other.

Half way through their dinner date, Harry, of course, ended up getting sauce on his cheek, which Louis kindly wiped off for him before promptly kissing his cheek afterwards. It became sort of a thing after Louis had a total of 5 times, kissed Harry's cheek that entire night.

Louis drove him back to his flat when it was late and Harry was nearly dizzy with excitement. Immediately, Harry rushed to tell Niall every detail of what happened at dinner. Harry talked on and on until Niall convinced him to sleep, knowing he had class the next day. Harry had gone to bed with a smile on his face before waking up the exact same way.

He was walking on campus to head home when he felt his phone buzz from inside his pocket. He slid it open, seeing a text from an unsaved number.

Want to have lunch today? Let me know if you're free :)

Harry was scrambling to try and remember whose number this was when he felt his pocket buzz again.

its louis btw x

Harry grinned and stopped walking to reply.

hiii, i'd love to! just got out of class :) where should we meet? 

Harry pulled the alpha cologne out of his pocket and sprayed it onto his wrists and the side of his neck. His phone buzzed again.

meet me in the south parking lot on campus. x

Harry glanced around him at the various students, walking in different directions around the campus. He continued walking forward in the direction of the parking lot like Louis had instructed.

When he arrived, he immediately saw Louis' black Maserati sitting by the curb. He stood completely shocked as other students passing by stared at the car. Louis rolled down the window.

"Hello, love," he greeted. He looked particularly hot that day, Harry thought it might be the stubble on his face and how it's thicker than usual. He was so turned on by the entirety of the situation he could _cry._

"Hi," Harry said breathlessly.

Louis chuckled. "You coming?"

Harry walked to the car and opened the door while Louis rolled up his window.

"I can't believe you came here," Harry admitted, still feeling a bit taken aback.

"It was on the way," Louis replied as he pulled out of the parking lot. Harry knew that wasn't true, of course. Assuming Louis had come from work, the uni wasn't exactly on the way to anything.

Harry didn't say anything to that. "Are you used to people staring?" He asked while putting on his seatbelt.

"Never really thought about it," Louis admitted to him as he pulled out onto the road. "Besides, they were probably staring at the beauty in my passenger seat rather than my car."

Harry bit his lip at the unexpected compliment. "I doubt that," he said.

Louis kept one hand on the wheel and moved the other over to pat Harry's thigh. "I wouldn't say it unless it was true."

Harry didn't ask where they were going to lunch. He also didn't ask why Louis never removed his hand from Harry's thigh for the rest of the car ride, but he wasn't complaining.

They were silent in the car, except for the sound of the radio. It was only a few minutes later that Louis pulled up in front of a little cafe that wasn't too far from the office. He removed his keys and his hand from Harry's thigh.

"I've never been here," Harry commented as they stepped out of the car.

Louis walked ahead to open the door for Harry. Inside, there were several small tables scattered around and a counter to order at. When Harry walked up to look at the menu, he felt Louis' hand settle on his lower back. Harry tried to shake off the feeling as if his skin was on fire from the man's touch.

Harry scanned the menu before turning back to Louis in excitement. "They have kale smoothies!"

Louis chuckled. "I know," he said. "That's why I brought you here."

After ordering a small kale smoothie and a half salad, Harry picked a table in the corner and waited for Louis to come over.

"I remembered you saying how much you liked kale smoothies last night," Louis said as he sat down next to Harry. "These aren't usually my kind of places, but I'll make an exception for you, love."

"I just- thank you," Harry gushed. He was so happy that Louis had remembered what he had told him the night before. He was definitely surprised.

"I, um, I was thinking about last night," Louis cast his gaze downwards. "I still don't understand it, Harry, but I'm just really attracted to you, and I meant everything I said."

Harry suddenly squirmed in his seat; trying to ignore the build up inside that screamed how he was a _liar_ and deceiving Louis by saying he was an alpha, causing Louis to feel this way.

"We can be different," Harry went along. "I like you, and you like me. Who says it has to be normal?"

Louis shrugged. "It doesn't," he agreed. "I just don't understand it. I've never heard of two alphas being together, and, in my past, I've only ever been attracted to omegas."

"Um-" Harry panicked for an answer but suddenly a young woman brought over his smoothie, salad, and Louis' sandwich. When she walked away, Louis turned back to him.

"Take her, for an example," Louis nodded his head in the direction of the girl working behind the counter. Harry felt a small flare of jealousy. "She's a pretty girl, and an alpha, but I'm not attracted to her at all."

"Don't look into the biology of this, please, none of it matters," Harry pleaded. 

Louis took a bite of his sandwich and took a moment to chew before replying. "I suppose not," he agreed.

"I really like you, Louis," Harry said honestly. "I don't care if you're my boss or that you're an alpha, I just really want to be with you."

There was silence as Louis continued eating, still not making eye contact with Harry, who was drinking his smoothie and anxiously awaiting a reply.

"Okay," Louis spoke a minute later. "We just can't tell anyone, yeah? You're only my intern, so if you decide not to work here then it won't matter. If you do, we'll have to work that out later. But in front of others at the office, you're just my intern."

Harry nodded furiously. "I understand," he said. "So, does this mean that we're still boyfriends? You meant that?"

A simple nod from Louis was all that Harry needed. "I'd still like to get to know you better, and take you on plenty of dates," Louis added. "But yes, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' stubble on his cheek. "I'm not a cheap date, Mr. Tomlinson," he pulled back and winked.

Louis hummed, settling a hand on Harry's thigh. "Hell you're not."

-

Things are smooth for the next few weeks. Louis and Harry continued their relationship, still managing to keep it a secret. He worked with Louis as part of his internship most of the time, which only made things better since their relationship changed.

Louis was subtle about expressing his affection. He would settle a hand on Harry's thigh when he typed up documents, kiss his cheek when he left at 5:00, and would often stare at Harry until the boy caught him. They hadn't shared a _real_ kiss yet, and Harry couldn't help but think of what would happen if Louis, eventually, tried to initiate sex. Louis would know immediately that Harry was an omega if he took off his pants and saw his slick.

For now, however, they got to know each other quite well in their hours spent at the office. When he had time, Louis would pick him up from uni and take him to a quaint lunch place near the office. Twice now, Louis had shown up to his flat with his Maserati and wearing a suit. Harry enjoyed wearing a sheer shirt and red lipstick on these types of dates. 

Harry, of course, told Niall every detail about Louis. They hadn't formally met, but Harry had told them both that they would get along well. Louis had told Harry during one of their long work days that him and Liam had been friends since they were 7 years old. They had gone to school together and now worked together. If things continued steady, Louis promised that the four of them would hang out.

The end of the semester was approaching rapidly. Harry's schedule was filled with studying, exams, work, and sleepless nights. It was difficult to balance it all and Harry was beginning to stress out. Louis had been supportive and encouraging, allowing some of their coffee dates become study sessions for Harry, in which Louis would quiz him over the material.

Thankfully, two weeks before most of his midterms began, Harry saw on his syllabus for his business statistics class that there would be a guest speaker. This was encouraging, especially since they could take a break from going over exam material.

Harry woke up, sent Louis a cute good morning text, before heading off to his first class. When he arrived in the lecture hall, he went to his usual spot next to a beta girl who usually chewed her gum too loud and rarely paid attention. His teacher was sitting in the front row next to, what Harry presumed, was the guest speaker, although he couldn't see over one of his classmates' heads.

After Harry got out his notebook, their teacher gave a short introduction. Harry zoned out halfway through, beginning to set up his papers to make sure everything in his binders were in there proper place.

"-is Mr. Tomlinson," their teacher finished and moved aside from the podium. Harry's head shot up so fast he thought he might break his neck. And- oh god, _no._

Louis stood there in all his glory at the front of the podium. He was in a suit and tie, and he had _shaved._ Immediately, whispers began circling the hall at the sight of their attractive guest speaker. Harry _knew_ he looked like a deer in headlights, but everything crashed when Louis made eye contact with him. Louis already knew he would be speaking in Harry's class.

Harry stiffened up in his seat. He heard the girl next to him whistle under her breath as Louis introduced himself and began his lecture.

There was no way that Harry could focus. He could only stare at Louis helplessly as the man talked, occasionally glancing right at Harry. All of the other students were openly checking out his boyfriend, ending up causing Harry to become angrily jealous.

The minutes passed and Harry doodled in his notebook, trying hard _not_ to pay attention. Who did Louis think he was? Why did he think he could just _show up_ like this? It wasn't fair. Harry wasn't ready for his entire class to check out his boyfriend, especially when Harry could do _nothing_ about it.

A near growl came out of Harry when he glanced up after Louis made a joke, and heard one of the girl's in his class let out a high pitched giggle, ending in Louis laughing with her. At this point, Harry wasn't even focused on what Louis was speaking about, _at all._ He was too furious.

Harry was angry that Louis had shown up and not even said anything. Louis knew he took this class, was the thing. If this was meant to be a surprise, the least he could've done was prepare Harry for-

"-thank you for your time," Louis wrapped up with a grin, bringing the whole room to clap. While walking back to his seat though, Louis looked up at Harry in particular and winked. _That_ was when it hit him. It was in that very moment.

Harry couldn't get close to Louis. Harry didn't put on any alpha cologne and didn't bring it with him to class. Louis would smell the omega on him if they were within feet of each other. Louis would find out his secret if they got too close.

His heart started to pound and a new wave of anxiety hit Harry hard. He couldn't talk to Louis after class without Louis realizing that something was wrong with his scent. Currently, Harry was sitting in the middle of the room and could easily dart out of class before Louis had a chance to approach him. This wasn't something Harry could risk. He had to run from Louis _fast._

Harry anxiously tapped his fingers against the wooden desk. He could feel the race of his heart pulsing through his veins at an unsettling pace. Quickly, he threw his notebook and pen into his backpack so he could leave the moment his professor dismissed them. He hated doing this, just the thought of running from Louis was painful to Harry.

If it all went according to plan, Harry could dart out from the back of the classroom and hopefully the mass of students would block Louis from reaching Harry. It was a cruel idea, but Harry had swallowed it down and knew he had no other choice.

"That should be all for today," the professor finished. That was Harry's cue to leave.

Immediately, Harry slid out of his seat and grabbed his backpack. He jogged up the steps and didn't look back until he reached the top of the steps. With his hand on the door handle, he made the mistake of looking back down at the students gathering their things to leave. But even through the crowd, Harry saw Louis' broken gaze from the bottom of the auditorium. He looked so incredibly _hurt_ and Harry's heart broke as he twisted the handle and fled the scene.

-

Harry sat alone at the counter of a dingy, hole-in-the-wall bar that had become a personal favorite of his. A few months prior, he and Niall had hung out there after finding out it was fairly close to their flat. Tonight, however, Harry was all alone.

It was a Wednesday and the bar wasn't all that busy. A few tables were occupied with couples, but the majority of the space wasn't filled. Most of the people seated at the bar counter seemed to be unaccompanied. It was odd for Harry to be alone in a place like this, since under most circumstances, Niall would be with him. Since his friend had to study for his chemistry exam, Harry decided to go alone.

Harry knew it was dangerous for him, an unmated omega, to be in a dingy bar like this by himself. He was used to having Niall there to help if trouble ever stirred. He was taking a risk, but he wanted to get out of his flat to get some air after a stressful day at his internship.

To say that work was awkward would be an understatement. Harry was completely miserable.

It had been just over a week since Louis showed up to his class and everything had gone downhill from there. Louis was quieter towards him at work, directing him only on what to do that related to his job. It was horribly awkward, and the lack of communication made things even worse. They hadn't talked once outside of seeing each other at work.

Harry had slowly resigned himself to the fact that this relationship wouldn't work out. 

They hadn't even been dating for all that long but Harry had already fucked up completely. It was a sour ending, really. Harry swallowed his pride to the fact he did something stupid, but necessary if he wanted to remain at his internship for the remaining time. Harry ached with wanting to talk to Louis and say he was  
_so sorry_ for dashing off when Louis had only meant to harmlessly surprise him. But there was nothing he could do now.

Harry took a sip of his fruity drink and glanced around the bar counter. The bartender was a tall, attractive alpha with short, blonde curly hair. He was fixing a drink just a few feet to Harry's right. For several moments, Harry could only gape at the bartender, he was beautiful and Harry was lonely.

The bartender looked up from noticing Harry's staring. He smiled cockily in Harry's direction as he continued making the drink. "Can I help you, love?" He asked.

Harry blushed and shook his head, staring down at his drink shyly. He suddenly noticed the unmated alpha scent from the man and the curiosity became overwhelming. Harry had _never_ been the type to hang out in bars at night just to flirt with men to take home, especially considering he was still a virgin. Everything was so new and he was fucking _sad_ because he missed Louis and nothing seemed rational now.

When Harry looked up again, the bartender was now directly in front of him, watching him closely with his large hands splayed on the counter top. He eyed Harry up and down, making a shiver run down Harry's spine. This was all so new to him.

"What's your name then, cutie?" He had an American accent and he had tattoos displayed on his muscular arms and Harry was rapidly getting turned on.

"Harry," he purred. Despite how nervous he actually was, Harry was determined to put on a confident front face. This man knew nothing about him and surely it would be harmless enough. Harry wasn't doing anything wrong here.

The man licked his lips. "Pretty name for a pretty boy," he replied smoothly. "Well, pretty, my name is-"

"Harry?"

Harry whipped around in his chair at the sound of his name. He saw Louis approaching him with his blue eyes looking dark and casted towards the bartender. An odd excitement suddenly bubbled in Harry at the thought of maybe making Louis get _jealous._

Louis glared at the bartender when he reached Harry, immediately settling his hands on Harry's hips and pressing his front up against Harry's back. The younger boy whimpered, melting into the strong hold of the alpha.

"Who's your friend, my love?" Louis' alpha tone was evident in his voice. Harry shivered under the sound and close contact. Looking up, Harry saw the bartender glaring daggers at Louis. The man's hands were placed firmly on the countertops and his eyes darkened as he watched Louis.

"David," the man answered for Harry, straightening up to grab a towel to wipe off his hands. Harry could only submissively watch the situation from under Louis' grasp, not that it was a bad place for him to be in.

"Having a good talk with my boy then, hm?" Louis' tone was dark and filled with alpha and utter  
_jealousy._ Harry was tipsy and aroused at the tone and allowed himself to lean back further into his strong hold. He watched David's reaction carefully, seeing the man huff and shake his head.

"Not your boy," the man mumbled with his head down, as if talking to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Louis snapped. "What did you say?"

"He's not your boy," David shot back angrily in his alpha voice, eyes darting dangerously at Louis. "You aren't bonded. He isn't yours."

"You fucking heard me. He's _my_ boy," Louis put emphasis on the word, tightening his grip around Harry.

David looked as if he was about to fire back another response but, instead, he bit his lip and shook his head. A small "whatever" escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes and walked away to the other side of the counter. Harry felt Louis' arms slacken and then release him. Tensely, Louis sat next to Harry and still continued to stare at the bartender.

"Louis?" Harry was angry. A man was _flirting_ with him and Louis had shown up and scared him off without so much as to an explanation as to why he was _conveniently_ at the bar.

Louis turned back to him. "Yes?" He sounded sarcastic. Harry's anger only grew.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry said harshly. He was an omega trying to verbally fight an alpha, which was guaranteed to not have a good outcome. He had no alpha voice and very little dominance, but he was too angry to stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Louis spun his chair to fully face Harry. "You should be asking yourself that, Styles. It isn't safe for you to be here by yourself, I really thought you were smarter than that." There was a pause. "But, then again, I don't even know who you are, now do I?"

Harry felt all of the color drain from his face. _His scent-_

"No," Harry mumbled, feeling his anxiety hit as he began shaking his head furiously at Louis, who stared him down. "No, no, no-"

Harry immediately shot up out of his chair and ran through the bar to head outside. When the cool hair kissed his cheek, he checked to make sure that Louis wasn’t following him. Not seeing an sign of Louis, Harry sped walked his way down the dark London street.

Harry was on the verge of crying, but forced himself to keep his eyes dry until he reached his flat. He was so damn frustrated and confused and upset. He needed to sleep and face everything with a clear mind.

It was late on a weekday and Harry should've been home by now. Instead, on his walk back to his flat, he could still see David's eyes flashing at him and the way Louis got protective over him. Maybe Harry should've stayed to talk to Louis about everything that was going on between them, but he was angry and hurt, not just at Louis, but also at himself.

Harry changed his pace from a quick walk into a stroll. Only a few people walked past him, but this side of town was fairly quiet at night. He hated walking by himself in the dark, simply being guided by a row of faded street lights, but he knew that he wasn't far from his flat.

Harry sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He was causally walking down the street when suddenly he felt strong arms grab him from behind, one hand going over his mouth and the other around his stomach.

A cry left his lips, only to be muffled by the hand of whoever grabbed him. The man's breath kissed his neck as he whispered coldly, "don't try to scream, little one," and the side of a blade immediately rested on his abdomen.

Harry's heart was racing too fast and too _suddenly._ He tried not to squirm in the man's arms, not wanting to anger him further. The man was a lot bigger than him, and his alpha scent was unrecognizable. Whoever it was, he was a strong alpha who was  
_no doubt_ in the middle of his rut and Harry was his chosen victim.

"Walk, bitch," the alpha manhandled him down an alley between some flats that turned off from the main road. The silver knife was pressed against his stomach tightly as the man forced him to walk. Keeping his eyes on the gravel, Harry did as he was told.

"Fuck, you smell amazing," the man's voice was incredibly deep and _hungry._ Harry's mind was racing at a million miles a minute in complete panic and shock. He knew what this man wanted from him. Some Alphas got out of control during their ruts, hunting down easy, omega targets to fuck and throw away.

"'M gonna knot you like the bitch that you are," the man stopped him from moving before dropping the knife and shoving him against the wall, face first. Harry let out a squeak and the pressure brought tears instantly to fall down his face. The man grinded his clothed cock against Harry's bum.

"Fuck, yes," the man growled, pressing further against Harry, who's head was repeatedly getting shoved against the brick, undoubtedly leaving bruises. 

"That's all you're here for, omegas," he yanked Harry's hair, making the boy cry out in pain and surprise. "You're meant to be used, fucked, and bred-"

Harry gasped as the man went straight to bite harshly at his right ear. The spot on his neck that was designed for a bond mark was on his left side, which the man was avoiding entirely. He pulled at his ear more before grinding even harder. No one could save him. No one was _there._ He would lose his virginity to a man who was going to rape him because he was in rut. 18 years of being clean would be washed away.

Harry began to sob against the wall. The taste of blood filled his mouth from the unknown damage to his face. Sweat and tears covered him completely. He forced himself not to scream at the pain that overwhelmed him.

Suddenly, just at the man was reaching around for Harry's belt buckle, there was the sound of a punch being thrown and the man dropped from where he was pressed against Harry. The moment his trance was gone, Harry whipped around and saw the man lying on his back and clearly knocked out.

"Baby, come here." _Louis._ He was right in front of Harry now. The safety and reassurance was filled in just the three words that he had spoken. His eyes were soft in the darkness of the alley and Harry fell forward into his arms, shaking, and heaving out a fearful, sob as the shock of the situation set in.

"My baby, shh, it's okay," Louis held him close to his chest. Harry was surely getting blood all over Louis' shirt, but the older man must've not cared. He held Harry tightly and rubbed his back.

"Lou-" Harry sobbed, pulling back from his arms to look at his attacker, who was still knocked out on the ground. A choked cry escaped him suddenly and his knees buckled. The overwhelming fear and race of his heart was all too much. His head throbbed as he felt himself fall down.

The last thing Harry saw was the blue of Louis' eyes and everything went black.

-

The first thing Harry noticed when he slipped back into consciousness was the feeling of someone stroking his hair gently. He was lying on his back in the middle of what felt like a bed. Harry kept his eyes shut at the low throb of his head. It took a few moments for him to realize the voice above him was speaking to him.

"-and didn't deserve that, darling. God, I would rather die than see anyone ever hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you."

Harry knew the sound of Louis' voice better than anything. He was gentle and his voice was light and soothing, but truthful. A sense of security always stayed with Harry when he was with Louis, which was something he had known since the beginning.

Harry whimpered involuntarily and the petting of his hair stopped

"Baby? You awake?" Louis asked.

Harry opened his eyes to see Louis staring back at him from his spot next to Harry on the bed. The throb in the back of his head didn't cease, and the sudden remembrance of the night before overcame him and he felt nauseous.

Harry grabbed his stomach, feeling himself start to get sick. It must have showed in his face because Louis' eyes widened and he immediately ran out of the room. Before Harry had time to scramble out of the bed, Louis brought back a trash can and placed it on the floor next to Harry.

Moments later, Harry was leaning over the bed and throwing up into the can with a groan. He felt Louis lay behind him, keeping one arm securely around Harry's stomach. He brushed back Harry's hair, much to his silent appreciation.

Once Harry felt like he was done, he wiped his mouth on his shirt, which, he realized wasn't even  
his, and leaned back into Louis' chest. Harry had always been the little spoon.

"You're all right," Louis reassured him. "My omega."

Two simple words and suddenly Harry was leaning over the bed and retching. He gagged horribly into the can, vaguely aware of Louis apologizing profusely behind him with soft touches.

When he pulled back to curl up again, a water bottle was placed by his knees before Louis curled up behind him again, returning to the positions they were in before Harry got sick again. Harry groaned and tried to bury his face into the pillow.

"You're so beautiful, even in this state," Louis whispered, rubbing his stomach soothingly. "I love you. I want to be with you more than anything."

"You shouldn't," Harry's voice was deep and he barely recognized himself.

"But I do, baby, I do," Louis answered. "I understand why you did it. As much as I wanted the whole truth, I can see why you lied. I don't know how we'll make this work, but we'll find a way, I promise."

Harry whimpered before he snuggled back into Louis' arms. "I'm so sorry," he managed to get out.

"Shhh, don't," Louis was quick to respond. "We can talk later. If you'll have me, then we'll have all the time in the world to talk. For now, sleep, darling."

With Louis' hand holding him securely and the sound of his voice right in his ear, Harry took his words and fell asleep instantly.

-

 

-

The next time Harry awoke, his big spoon was gone. He felt oddly cold, despite being wrapped up in a white duvet.

Slowly, he sat up against the padded headboard and looked around the room that was presumably Louis', before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the glass of water there. The wall that was in front of the bed was entirely made up of windows, with only a TV that came down from the ceiling and was right in the center from the bed. To the right, there were two doors. From his position, Harry could see the entrance to the bathroom.

Harry suddenly noticed that he was definitely not in his clothes. He was in a white t-shirt that was a little too big on him and black Adidas sweatpants.

Harry slid out of the bed, only for his feet to land on soft, white carpet. He set his water glass down, and then made his way to the luxurious, large bathroom. He used the toilet, then looked around in complete awe of the expensive items in the bedroom and bathroom _alone_. When he finished, he crossed through Louis' room and headed to the door that led to the rest of the flat.

A small hallway led him into a large, open space. A clean, spacious kitchen was on a step-up platform to his left, probably the size of Harry’s own bedroom. To the right, his eyes surveyed over the mass expanse of the room to a variety of seating in front of a large TV, making Harry's jaw drop.

Not only was Louis' flat beautiful, it had to be _expensive_.

"Ah, good morning," Harry looked up and saw Louis stride into the room from what looked like an office on the opposite wall. Louis was in an Adidas hoodie, gray sweatpants, and was wearing dark rimmed glasses. He looked so cute and comfortable that it was almost unrecognizable to the suit cladded Louis that he worked with.

"Hi," Harry stood frozen in the living room as Louis came towards him. When reaching him, the man placed a hand on his forehead and grimaced.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Louis stated. "Which is good, of course. You had a slight one when you first woke up."

Utter confusion cluttered in Harry's head. He vaguely remembered waking up, but he had no memory of what he said to Louis. In fact, Harry had no idea how he even ended up in the flat to begin with. He remembered passing out in the alley after his attack, but everything after that wasn't clear.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, feeling Louis reach for his hip before he could have a chance to move away.

"6:30," Louis informed him gently. "You've been asleep for quite awhile."

Harry gaped at him. "Oh god," he ran a hand down his face. "It's a weekday. I missed my classes and work."

"I missed work too," Louis chuckled, "I called in sick for both of us. But I- uh, also contacted your teachers and informed them that you were ill, that way they could get back to you for your late work. I hope you don't mind."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it to properly process the information given to him. Louis looked at him sheepishly. "You did that? For me?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How did you contact them?"

"Your phone," Louis pulled it out from his pocket. "It's no big deal, really. I couldn't go to work knowing you were alone in that state. I wanted to take care of you," he was sincere and seemed a little surprised at Harry's reaction of being surprised.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Louis beat him to it. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in quite awhile."

"Yeah," Harry said blankly, realizing he hadn't eaten all day since he had been asleep. Louis took his hand and led him into the kitchen. Harry settled onto the island barstool and watched as Louis looked inside of his fridge.

"I'll be honest, babe, I don't have much to eat," Louis searched his shelves in the fridge. "I eat out a lot and I don't cook."

"Do you have any soup?" Harry chirped up.

Louis paused before shutting the fridge door. "Actually, I think I do. My mum sent some in a birthday pack she just gave me," he headed towards the cabinets.

"Wait- when is your birthday? I don't think you ever told me," Harry asked casually, eyes following Louis as he got on his tip toes to reach the top shelf in a cabinet. Harry let out a small giggle at the sight.

"Shush, you," Louis laughed, closing the cabinet and setting the soup on the counter. He turned back to Harry then. "My birthday is the 24th. Also, is chicken noodle okay?"

"Perfect," Harry answered, watching as Louis turned on the stove and began preparing the soup.

"Hey, talk to me," Louis requested, with his back facing Harry. "While I'm fixing this, just, tell me some facts about yourself."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. Louis was most likely delaying their conversation about Harry being an omega, and didn't want it brought up unless it was on his terms. There was already a rising tension in the room.

"Um, well, my middle name is Edward?" Harry began, licking his lips while thinking of some facts about himself. "Um, what else would you like to know?"

"I know that, Mr. Harold Edward," Louis never turned to face him, giving Harry the pass to giggle openly without Louis seeing his blinding smile. "You have such a royal name."

"So do you," Harry said back. "Louis William is definitely royal."

"All right,” Louis was stirring the soup. "Whatever you say… princess, Harry."

Harry flushed heavily at being called _princess_. It rolled so smoothly from Louis' lips and Harry needed to stay focused.

"So, I want you to meet my family," Harry said suddenly. "I've told them about you, and my mum has already asked when you could meet."

"No pressure," Louis laughed. "Yeah, I'd love to meet your family, baby. Hopefully over the holidays," he said as he grabbed a bowl and served soup into it. "I'd like you to meet mine too."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply when Louis slid the soup bowl over the island countertop towards him. He smiled and murmured a small "thank you" as Louis handed him a spoon.

"My mum hasn't even met you, but I think she loves you more than me," Louis chuckled as he leaned on the counter with his palms, watching as Harry took a few spoonfuls of the soup. "Is it alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded, not bothering to suppress his giggle. "It's really good," he answered. "Especially for someone who doesn't cook."

"Not really my thing, I suppose," Louis smiled.

"I love it," Harry said between his spoonfuls. "I always have. I was always more of a cook than Gemma. She told me most alphas don't really like it."

Louis shrugged. "I guess it's a personal choice. I might keep you around then, so you can show off your _many_ skills for me."

Harry immediately choked on his soup, thinking the worse of Louis' words. He glanced up at Louis, seeing a sparkle in the alpha's gaze as if he knew where Harry's thoughts had led to.

"I'd love to," Harry said after he recovered. "I just need you to buy me ingredients."

"I think I can manage that," Louis told him immediately.

There was silence then, except for the sound of Harry swallowing spoonfuls of soup. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had finally gotten something to eat. He stared down into the bowl, feeling Louis' gaze on him. He had avoided the topic for his status for so long but he knew it was soon coming to an end.

"Harry, we really need to talk," the words sank into Harry and he could only nod at the alpha tone in Louis' voice. It was the truth and no other way around it. Taking a last sip of soup, he set the spoon into the bowl and finally made eye contact with Louis.

Louis walked around the island to Harry's side, letting the younger boy slide out of his chair until they were standing side by side. Gently, Louis set a hand on the small of Harry's back and guided him towards the living room. In front of the couch, Harry turned to face him until Louis subtly guided him backwards until they were both sitting on a large, white couch.

"I'm so sorry," Harry blurted out, feeling Louis reach over and grab both of his hands, keeping their sides pressed together on the couch. "I was so stupid to run away when you came to my class. I just-" he sighed, feeling Louis squeeze his hand in reassurance. "I was nervous and I was scared you would find out about my status."

Louis nodded knowingly. "I won't lie, it was quite a shock for me to smell you at the bar. I had no idea it was you until I got closer. Your scent, fuck, you smell incredible. Still do, honestly."

Harry blushed. "I wanted to tell you that first night we went out. It was so hard for me not to tell you how bad I wanted to be mated."

"Can I kiss you?" Louis blurted out. "I mean, is that alright?"

"Yes," Harry giggled. "I'm your boyfriend and you've spooned me, yet you've never even kissed me."

Louis inched forward before he suddenly began tickling Harry, making the boy fall back on the couch in laughter. Louis slotted between his legs easily, scooting up until they were face to face and Louis' arms were holding himself up between Harry's face.

"Oops," Harry bit his lip.

"Hi," Louis grinned.

It slowly fell into place then. Right there on Louis' couch, on a Friday evening, bathed in the last minutes of daylight, Louis kissed Harry and it all seemed so _right_. Despite their work status, or how new everything felt in their relationship, Harry could feel it deep inside that he had found his mate. He felt secure in the alpha's arms, as if nothing in the world could harm him. He was rapidly falling but he knew Louis would catch him.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Harry heard himself moan into the man's mouth and had to catch himself before he blindly began to rut against the alpha. It was so natural for him, everything about Louis slotted into place for him. He wanted Louis to be his mate, and he had never been more sure of anything in his life.

"So beautiful," Louis broke the kiss and began to kiss at Harry's jaw, tilting his head up to reach around his throat. "God, you're so pretty, Harry."

Harry whined, letting his hands tangle in Louis' soft fringe. He allowed Louis to rut against him, feeling his cock rub against Harry's through their sweatpants. This was the furthest Harry had ever gone with anyone, but it all felt oh, so good and _right_.

A moment later, Louis pulled back from where he was kissing Harry's neck. "We can't go further than this, baby," he leaned up again to kiss Harry's cheek. "I don't want-"

"No, no," Harry felt flushed as Louis peppered kiss his cheek in soft, wet kisses. "I don't either, this is fine."

Louis moved over to kiss his lips. "Another time," he told Harry, before inching back from his place between Harry's legs. He sat up before flopping on the other end of the couch.

Harry slowly sat up against the couch arm rest, keeping his legs out so his feet were in Louis' lap, making the man laugh as he fixed his fringe.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Louis asked, grabbing the TV remote.

"Um, actually-" Harry began, but pausing as he saw Louis immediately turn to look at him in surprise. "I- I should probably head home. My flatmate probably thinks I'm dead or something."

"Oh, Niall called," Louis explained. "I told him you were okay and that I was taking care of you."

Harry paused. "Okay, that's good then."

"Niall knows you're fine, don't worry," Louis laughed, patting Harry's feet that were still in his lap.

"Good, yeah, that's definitely good," Harry nodded, looking down solemnly. "I probably should still get back though, if that's okay?"

"No problem," Louis moved Harry's feet from his lap in order to stand up. Harry felt incredibly guilty about leaving, and it must've shown on his face. "Don't feel sorry, babe. I'll drive you home."

"Can I come over tomorrow?" Harry blurted out, standing from the couch and spotting his shoes by the front door.

Louis smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'll need to go to the office tomorrow, doll, but I'd love to see you next week after work?"

"Okay, I'd love that," Harry replied before biting his lip. "Um, where are my clothes?"

"Oh," Louis laughed. "Sorry, I didn't want you to sleep in jeans. Hold on, I have all of your stuff."

Louis left the room and returned a few moments later with Harry's clothing folded in his arms with his keys and phone on top.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, accepting his clothes.

"Ready?" Louis grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.

Harry nodded and followed Louis out the door of the apartment.

-

The next day, Harry went to class in the morning and arrived to work at his usual time. It felt odd not to follow his usual routine of spraying the alpha cologne on his wrists and neck. It felt free for him to arrive to work drenched in his natural, omega smell. His internship ended in 8 days and he had nothing to lose.

The moment he walked in the doors to the building, he was turning heads. Harry knew he had a strong scent, especially since he was young and unmated. Everyone in the building was an alpha, except for him. It was potentially dangerous for him to walk around in such an environment without anyone there to protect him.

Since the attack, Harry was trying to be extra cautious when he was around unmated alphas that he didn't know and trust. Just in two days, Louis had fully gained Harry's trust and their relationship was on a whole new level since Harry had last been in that building. The plan was to move quickly through the entrance and get to the elevator so he could reach Louis' floor.

Striding quickly and confidently, Harry made it to the elevator without any harassment. The doors shut and he was on his way up.

When the elevator doors reopened on his floor, Harry stepped out into the hall alone. He headed through the main office, seeing alphas heads turn at his smell. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man lick his lips. Harry didn't stop until he reached the side hallway that led to Eleanor's desk.

"Harry!" Eleanor called from her desk. Harry smiled politely, watching as her bright smile bubbled into confusion. "What's that smell? Wait, you're-"

Suddenly, Louis appeared from the hallway that led to his office. "Hey, what's that- oh," He poked his head out from the hall when he made eye contact with Harry.

"Ba- H- Harry," Louis stumbled, straightening up. "Uh, would you come to my office?"

Harry glanced momentarily at Eleanor, seeing her raise her brows at him before he followed Louis towards his office.

Harry had just shut the door behind him when suddenly he was being pressed up against it. Louis' arm fit overhead as the older man crowded him against the door, his breathing was heavy in Harry's face.

"God, you smell amazing," Louis breathed deeply, making Harry whimper in excitement. "I had forgotten just how good it was."

Harry suddenly lunged forward, crushing their mouths together. Louis staggered back but immediately helped Harry jump up into his arms, letting the boy wrap his legs around his waist. Louis pushed him against the door while he never let their lips break apart.

"Fuck, are you in heat, love?" Louis growled forcefully after breaking their kiss to get air. Harry squeezed his thighs tight from where they wrapped around Louis' waist. He could feel Louis grip his bum firmly to hold him up. He was dizzy with excitement and he felt himself getting wet right under Louis' hold.

"No, no," Harry gasped, tangling his fingers together from where his arms looped around Louis' neck. "Just missed you, is all."

"So hot," Louis murmured as he kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry felt frozen in his position in Louis' arms. It was definitely one of the more compromising positions that he had been in with anyone. One time, he did sit in his high school teacher's lap, Ben, when they made out after class. Other than that, Harry was still very new to everything and was running with what he _felt_ in his burning desire. He knew he would have to stop soon because he _certainly_ wasn't ready to lose his virginity in Louis' office.

Harry unhooked his legs from around Louis and hopped down. Immediately, Louis positioned his hands on Harry's hips to keep him up against the door.

"Don't leave," Louis quietly begged. "Please."

"I still have to work," Harry almost laughed at how it was his _boss_ protesting the idea of him going to work. A week ago, Louis and Harry were in awkward silence and now they can barely be apart from each other.

"Fuck," Louis' alpha voice came out, making Harry involuntarily whimper at the sound. He was in an alpha's den and he was _soaking_.

"Louis," Harry could feel the grip on his hips tighten. He was so wet he was sure all of the alphas on the floor could smell his omega scent. He was the only omega in the building, after all.

"Baby," Louis pressed their foreheads together, allowing Harry to place his arms back around Louis' neck.

"I need to get back to work," Harry hated telling him this, but it was midafternoon and he had done nothing so far. Eleanor was probably suspicious after they exited to Louis' office and he was scared to face her without blushing at the thought.

"Why didn't you wear the cologne?" Louis asked, his voice rough and low. His minty breath was right in Harry's face.

"I only have one more full week of work," Harry reminded him. He didn't fight the temptation any longer as he leaned in to kiss Louis again.

Louis kissed back, almost seeming as if he wouldn't ever try to break it. Harry broke it so he could press his swollen lips to Louis' beard, feeling the scratch against his smooth skin.

"Never told you how much I love your beard," Harry rubbed his cheek against it, feeling Louis press into him with a moan and a slight shudder.

"Do you?" Louis asked him.

"Yeah," Harry kissed his cheek again before making eye contact again. "Want to feel it between my thighs."

"Fuck, baby," Louis growled. "Don't tempt me or I'll make you sit on my face for the rest of the afternoon."

Harry giggled breathlessly, so turned on he could hardly _breathe_. He knew he had to stop before it got too far, but everything was spinning and he wanted Louis to fuck him right there against the wall.

"Another day," Harry promised. "Come on, Mr. Tomlinson, I need to get to work, and so do you."

With a small sigh, Louis reluctantly let go of Harry's hips and took a step back away from him.

"Right," he let out a breath that he had clearly been holding. "I'll have you file some things first."

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly quickly since their make out. Harry knew it would be hard for Louis to focus with Harry filling up the office with his omega smell. But if they could both resist their biological desires when Harry stayed at Louis' apartment, he hoped they could do the same at work.

Harry often caught Louis staring at him hungrily. It was satisfying to know that he no longer had to hide his lovely, sweet smell around Louis. He was proud that he could make Louis, an alpha and very dominant man, weak at the knees when Harry struts into his office.

When the clock struck 5:00, Harry handed Louis the final set of papers that he had been working on. He was halfway out the door when Louis cleared his throat.

"I want to take you on that offer," he began, causing Harry to turn around, waiting for him to elaborate. Louis immediately looked flustered. "You said you'd cook for me sometime? Um, did you mean that? Would you still do it?"

Harry smiled down at his feet at the sight of Louis getting flustered because of him. "Of course," he replied with a smile.

"Next Friday, maybe?" Louis looked hopefully at Harry. "I know you have final exams this next week but maybe after that we could work something out."

"That sounds great," Harry said back. "Bye, Mr. Tomlinson," he winked and closed the door.

-

Harry's weekend was spent in piles and piles of books with too much caffeine and very little sleep.

Him and Niall studied the entire weekend, seeming to never once go anywhere without a book in their hands, including when Harry accidentally walked in on Niall reviewing his chemistry textbook on the toilet.

No matter what Harry did, a textbook was in his hands. All day Saturday, the two laid around and prepped for their exams. On Sunday, Harry managed to convince Niall to sit in a small coffee shop around the corner to work, which is where they stayed all afternoon.

Harry was more than determined to pass his exams with a good grade. He had been doing well all semester and he was at the brink of the finish line that he was more than ready to run through. He didn't mention to Niall that he considered a date with Louis on Friday to be his reward for finishing exams, for Harry had a fear he'd never hear the end of the teasing.

Louis texted Harry in the early hours of Monday morning with a simple message that read:

good luck on exams love !

Harry giggled at the text like a lovesick teenage girl. Louis was definitely the motivation for his studying, but no one needed to know that.

The exams passed fairly quickly, much to Harry's appreciation, but he felt like he was moving nonstop. He and Niall would only pass each other briefly at certain meal times, hardly saying a word other than asking what there was to eat or a simple "good luck" under their breaths.

If Harry wasn't taking an exam, he was studying or working. Louis was nice enough not to push him too hard at work. He didn't talk to Harry a lot, much to the boy's disappointment. He gave him the usual, various jobs around the office but seemed to respect his space more. The only difference was that Harry was never allowed to leave work at 5:00, without kissing Louis first.

By Friday, Harry felt completely drained. He finished his last exam in the morning but by the time he arrived to work, he had no motivation at all to finish his last official day of his internship. As much as he liked his job, he was ready for a long winter break. He was also ready for his date with Louis later that night.

He bustled into the office wearing a large gray sweater and black jeans with a black beanie in his messy curls. He knocked on Louis' door and let himself in, not waiting on Louis' answer. He saw the alpha sitting in his chair in front of a computer. He looked over at Harry through his glasses and let out a small, surprised laugh that showed a look of sympathy.

"Hi, baby," Louis got up from his chair and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him. "You look so tired, love."

"I am," Harry sniffled into Louis' shoulder, feeling the fabric of his sweater rub against his cheek. "I've had a long week."

"Hey, are you sick?" Louis pulled back to stare at Harry's face.

Harry was quick to shake his head. "No, I'm fine, really, Lou. I'm just tired."

Louis shook his head. "Baby, you should've stayed home. You've had exams this week and you need to rest."

"No. No, Lou, let me stay," Harry begged. "It's my last day and I still wanted to have our date tonight."

"Babe, are you sure?" Louis asked hesitantly before swallowing harshly.

Harry shook his head. He wasn't too tired to cook with Louis, and he hated the thought of delaying their date since he had been looking forward to it for over a week.

"All right, darling. Hey, I'll go get you some tea and you can sort through those papers," he nodded his head in the direction of a small stack of papers next to his desk. Louis gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

The afternoon passed on, and Louis never had him leave the room once while he worked, and often stared over at him in concern. Louis wasn't even officially bonded with Harry but he was already watching over him like a mate would, making Harry's heart flutter. Harry felt very protected and safe when he was with Louis. And maybe, just maybe, one day they would bond and mate together.

Louis got up from his chair at a few minutes before 5:00. "I'm going to go talk to my employees and wish them a Happy Christmas. Would you, um, maybe stay here until I come back?"

"Yeah," Harry croaked, voice aching from having not spoken in awhile. "Yeah, I'll be here."

Louis smiled, nodded, and left the room.

It was only 15 minutes later when Louis returned and Harry had just finished organizing a stack of papers. He got up from his spot, moving towards Louis so they met in the middle of the room. Louis' hands fell right to his waist as he pulled him closer.

"Still up for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, do we need to go get food? Do you have stuff we can cook?" Harry asked, remembering how empty Louis' cabinets seemed last time he was at his flat.

"I bought things, actually," Louis seemed prideful, making Harry giggle. "We can take my car to my flat and I can take you to your flat later, if you'd like."

Harry nodded. "Ready?"

"I am," Louis let go of his waist to grab his coat that was draped over the chair in the corner before walking over to open the door. "After you, my love."

They arrived to Louis' flat not long after. It was cold when they arrived, making Harry shiver when he walked in the large space as Louis went to turn on the lights. He headed towards the kitchen to open the fridge, and, to his surprise, noticed that it was well stocked with food.

"See anything you like?" Louis strolled over, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapped one arm around Harry's tummy.

Harry eyed the contents in the fridge. "How about baked chicken? With grilled vegetables?"

Louis grinned against his shoulder. "That sounds great."

"Perfect, I'll fix that," Harry moved away from the fridge, making Louis lose his grip on him. "Did you want to help or-"

"Um, I will, but I have to do something first," Louis backed out of the kitchen. "If you want to go ahead and start, you can. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion but shrugged. "Okay," was all he said as he watched Louis retreat into the living room and grab a small bag. He watched as Louis walked toward the door.

"I'll be right back," Louis said before slamming the door closed.

Harry blinked in surprise but didn't try to protest. He got out the chicken and various vegetables, setting them on the counter. It took a few minutes for Harry to find where Louis kept his pots and pans. He prepared the chicken before putting it in the oven. By the time he was about to start chopping vegetables, Louis returned.

"Hi," he wiped his palms on his jeans. He looked very flustered. "What can I help with?"

"Here, you can chop some of the squash," Harry handed over his knife and reached for another one. He didn't ask where Louis had been. "I'll work on the rest of it."

Louis hadn't even cut up half of his squash by the time Harry finished his set. Harry saw his scowl out of the corner of his eye, making him giggle.

"How are you so fast?" Louis scoffed, causing Harry to laugh again.

"I told you, I like cooking. I just have more experience than you," Harry slid his vegetables into the pan and turned back to Louis.

"Hm," Louis finished chopping his up and put them into the pan. His silence caused Harry to giggle again as he stirred the vegetables around.

"I love your laugh," Louis admitted, finishing the last of his vegetables. "You light up a whole room when you laugh."

Harry felt his cheeks burn at the praise. "You're a sap," he teased, nudging his hip into Louis. 

"I wouldn't lie," Louis came across as serious while Harry played it like a joke. At this realization, Harry stopped.

"I know," Harry said, their eyes meeting. "And I'm sorry I did."

Their sweet moment turned serious in just a second, leaving Louis to stare back at Harry with his mouth slightly ajar, seeming unsure on how to reply.

"I told you I understand why you did it," he said finally, placing his hands behind his back. "Honestly, if I was in your position, I probably would have done the same thing."

Harry perked up at that. "Really?" He asked.

"Really," Louis smiled fondly. "But we're all good now, yeah? No more secrets. I just want the lovely, omega Harry to be my boyfriend. No one else."

Harry stirred the vegetables again, a smile growing on his lips. "I want that too," he told Louis simply.

"Good," Louis said, walking towards Harry. "Now kiss me, you fool."

Harry barely had time to react when Louis knocked his arm away from the pan and yanked the younger boy's waist to bring them together. Harry's surprised gasp was muffled when Louis pressed their lips together, his fingertips digging into the soft chub of Harry's hips.

The kiss deepened quickly, and Harry couldn't resist letting out a moan from their locked lips as he moved his hands to hold Louis' biceps. They were pressed up together, and Louis was slowly beginning to grind against Harry, feeling their hard-ons rub teasingly through their pants. It was all happening too fast-

"Louis-" Harry broke the kiss suddenly, anxious to free himself from Louis' touch. "Lou- stop-"

Louis immediately released his grip on Harry. His pupils were dilated and he looked slightly dazed, but then concerned when he saw Harry.

"Love?" Louis looked hesitant and almost sad, like a small, lost puppy that was found as a stray.

"I need to tell you something else," Harry moved around Louis to stir the vegetables again. He saw Louis lean his arm against the counter.

"Tell me, baby," Louis prompted, his voice covered in nervousness.

"I'm a virgin," Harry never thought he'd ever utter those worlds in Louis Tomlinson's kitchen while stirring a pan of vegetables. His face heated up again and everything grew tense.

"Really?" Louis didn't seem angry, or upset, or anything. He seemed genuinely curious.

"Yes," Harry answered weakly. "I've kissed other people before and things like that but- that's it, I guess."

There was a pause. "That's okay, baby. I mean, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I would never force you." Louis sounded very relaxed.

"But I _do_ want to," Harry protested. "I- I want you to take my virginity," it was all so nerve-wracking and Harry hadn't even tried looking Louis in the eye since he moved over to focus on the vegetables.

"I'll be gentle," Louis said softly, but his voice was coated in a protective alpha manner. Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine at the thought of having Louis bragging about how Harry was _his_ omega in front of his friends.

"I trust you," Harry dared a glance at Louis, meeting his gentle, kind blue eyes. "I've always trusted you. You make me feel safe."

"I never want you to be scared of me," Louis casted his gaze downwards. "You and I both know that there are too many abusive alphas in the world."

Harry first thought of the man who had attacked him in the alley. He had cried over it on multiple occasions, still remembering the fear that ran through him under the man's grip. He had called his mum after he left Louis' care, and told her all about Louis and the attack. His mum had listened and talked him through it all.

Harry then briefly thought of his father, who had been borderline abusive to his mum, before she had remarried his step-dad. He also thought of Gemma's ex-boyfriend, who, despite her being the alpha and him being a beta, emotionally abused her. Harry never wanted to end up with anyone like that.

"I trust you, Louis. I want this. Please," he looked up at Louis with pleading eyes.

Louis never responded. He took a step forward and kissed the top of Harry's head before bringing him close with a hand on his waist. And Harry _knew_.

They finished cooking dinner in silence. Harry fixed their plates and Louis got them both a glass of wine. Harry set both plates on the countertop before he finally spoke.

"Where should we eat at?" He asked.

Louis tried his hardest to suppress his smile. "Follow me," he said, grabbing both their plates.

Harry grabbed their wine glasses and followed Louis, who opened the front door for Harry.

Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked, stepping through the door and into the hall.

"Follow me," Louis said again, and shut the door to his flat and headed down the hall, all while still carrying their plates. Harry huffed and followed.

"Lou," Harry whined as they approached the door at the end of the hall. "Where are we-"

Louis opened the door and held his back against it to let Harry through. "Go see," he grinned.

Harry walked through the door, only to find he was walking outside. He walked up a small set of stairs and glanced around what was presumably the rooftop of the building. The sun was getting close to the edge of the horizon now, ghosting before its fall. Harry gasped.

"Louis- oh my god, this is beautiful," he breathed out.

He felt Louis kiss his shoulder. "Come, set the glasses down," he said softly.

Harry turned and followed Louis over and gasped in surprise. A full table for two was set up with a red table cloth and a rose sat in a jar in the middle. The plates of food that Louis had brought were also placed there.

"Louis," Harry sighed, walking over to set their wine glasses in their places. "This is so wonderful. Thank you."

Louis sat down across from Harry's spot and watched him with a sly smile as the boy took his place. "I wanted to do something nice for you. I love being up here, it's so peaceful."

Harry hummed in agreement and began eating. They ate in complete silence for almost the whole meal. It was quiet, but in a peaceful sense and nothing felt awkward. Harry was completely relaxed in Louis' presence, watching as the sun was on the verge of disappearing. There was a pretty glow from the sunset that radiated on Louis' face, and it was hard not to stare at his beauty.

Harry let his thoughts roam. Because here he was, eating dinner on the rooftop of an expensive complex with Louis Tomlinson, not only his boss, but his _boyfriend_. Harry was falling hard for him so fast and it was all overwhelming. Louis was everything, and Harry had never wanted to mate with anyone so badly in his life.

Harry had had dreams of him and Louis too many times to count. He dreamed of them mating and getting married and having babies and growing old together. He wanted to do _everything_ with Louis. It killed him to not know if Louis felt the same way.

"Hey, thank you for this," Harry said, setting down his fork and meeting Louis' gaze. "I really enjoyed it."

Louis took a sip of his wine. "Yeah?" He asked, a smile forming. "I'm glad. I liked this too, baby."

Harry looked across the horizon, seeing the sun at its final peak before it would disappear for the night. Harry loved the dusky shy, especially with how the darkening atmosphere reflected on Louis' rugged features.

There was a pause. "You're so pretty, Harry."

Harry immediately turned back to look at Louis, who had his arms crossed on the table and was staring at him with such _fond_. Harry's heart pounded hard in his chest at the sight.

Louis stared a few moments longer before turning his attention towards the sunset. "Will you spend the night with me?" He asked suddenly.

"I'd love to," Harry felt the butterflies in his tummy all over again as Louis turned back to him with a gentle smile.

"I'll clean up stuff up here if you would like to go back down and find a movie to watch?" Louis asked. At Harry's nod, he passed over the key to his flat.

Then, Harry got up, kissed the stubble of Louis' cheek, and headed back down the stairs. Once inside Louis' flat, he went to the main room and plopped down in the middle of the couch with the remote in hand. He flipped through the channels, before seeing that Titanic was on. Grinning, he curled up on the couch and awaited Louis' arrival.

Louis came in a few minutes later with a groan. "Titanic? Of all the movies?” He was grinning, making Harry blush as the alpha sat down directly next to him. Harry wasted no time on resting his head on Louis' shoulder, keeping his legs curled on the couch.

"If you get cold, or anything, let me know and I can get a blanket," Louis told him, his hand slithering up to rest on Harry's thigh.

"That sounds nice," Harry kissed his jaw before watching Louis get up to grab a blanket. When he returned, he draped the large blanket over them and settled back down next to Harry.

"I've never been a big fan of this movie," Louis spoke up a few minutes later. They were at the point where Jack was painting Rose, but Harry looked up to listen to Louis.

"Why?" Harry gasped, over exaggerating his shock as he readjusted his position to lean closer against Louis. "It's a classic."

Louis shrugged. "I just prefer happier endings, I guess."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I can understand that."

They were silent for awhile after that. Harry tried to ignore the sexual tension as Louis' hand, which was still under the blanket, kept creeping higher up his thigh. He felt himself getting hard with Louis' touch and now he could only silently hope he wouldn't get too wet either.

It didn't last much longer. Jack had just died and instead of crying like he usually did, Harry was desperately trying not to squirm under Louis' touch. It was difficult when Louis knew exactly what he was doing to Harry, but insisted on continuing. Harry had had enough.

Rose was recollecting her memories when Harry swung his leg onto the other side of Louis and balanced himself on the alpha's lap. Louis didn't look the least surprised as a smirk was set on his scruffy face. Harry was so wet at this point that it _hurt_.

"I want this," Harry tangled his fingers through Louis' quiff and started a slow grind on Louis' obvious bulge. "Want you to make love to me."

"Yeah?" Louis sounded out of breath already. "I want that too, baby."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry had never felt so impatient as he did right there in Louis' lap. Without hesitation, Louis picked him up, keeping a firm grip on his bum, and carried him off towards the bedroom. Harry kept his legs wrapped tight around Louis' waist, clinging to him until the man set him down against the mattress.

"So pretty," Harry could feel his feet touch the floor as Louis leaned over him, kissing on his neck and marking him up. Louis' cock was rubbing against his own and it was all _so much_. Harry moaned and allowed Louis to pin his arms over his head by pressing down against them.

"Louis-" Harry felt the alpha lift his weight off him. Just as he was about to protest, Louis immediately began undressing.

"Come on, I don't want to be the only one naked here," Louis growled and Harry knew he was soaking wet at the tone. He stood up and pulled off his clothes as he watched a very much naked Louis scramble to lay back on the bed.

Harry discarded his clothes and hurriedly climbed up on the bed. Louis was jerking himself off rapidly, keeping his eyes trained on Harry as the boy moved up between his legs. And fuck, Louis' cock was so _big_ for someone of his size. There was no doubt that it was because of his alpha genes.

"Wanna suck you off," Harry settled back on his knees between Louis' legs. His mouth was watering at the sight of Louis' cock.

Louis took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah, you can. Have you ever done this before?"

Harry hesitated. It was so embarrassing to admit that _no_ , he had never sucked anyone off before. He had never felt such a strong arousal as he did with Louis. He had saved every part of his virginity for 18 years in hope it would mean something when the time was right. And now, Harry knew it was that time.

"No," Harry licked his lips, seeing Louis stop jerking himself off to look at Harry with wide eyes. "I want to, though. Please, Lou."

"Stop if you need to," was all Louis said before tangling his fingers in Harry's hair as the younger boy immediately put his mouth around him.

Harry almost gagged at Louis' size, but he was so determined to make Louis feel good and to impress him that he ignored it completely. He took Louis halfway before he bobbed his head around him. Louis' grip was tight in his hair and the groans he made were heavenly. It was all so worth it.

"Fuck, baby, yeah, that's it-" Louis' voice was raspy and every part of him sounded controlling and _alpha_. Harry was overwhelmed by the strong scent and the need to please Louis, that it all seemed so hazy.

Harry suddenly went down all the way on Louis, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat as his nose pressed into Louis' stomach.

Immediately, Louis jerked his hips up in surprise and cried out, somehow gripping Harry's hair even tighter than before. Harry went back to his bobbing movements, feeling his mouth getting more and more sore as the moments passed.

"Doing so well-" Louis choked. "Can't believe you've never done this before."

Suddenly, Louis tugged his hair _hard_ , forcing the boy to lift up from his cock. Harry gasped and choked in surprise, staring up at Louis anxiously and wondering if he had done something wrong.

Louis' face quickly went soft when he saw Harry's expression. "You did so good, baby. You made me feel so good. I just don't want to come yet," he rushed out.

Harry nodded and sat back on his knees again, awaiting instructions.

"Get on your hands and knees," Louis ordered, pushing himself up to let Harry crawl to the space he was just in. "Rest your face on the pillow, love, but keep your bum up."

Harry did as he was told, feeling exposed as Louis crowded back behind him. He rested his cheek on the pillow, slipping out a shuddery moan as Louis' rough hands grabbed his bum and pulled his cheeks apart. Harry knew he was soaking wet and couldn't wait to feel Louis.

Suddenly, hot breath was ghosting over his hole and he cried out when he felt the tip of Louis' tongue lick around the rim, getting just a taste of Harry's wetness.

"I love how responsive you are," Louis praised him, squeezing his bum. "Fuck, you're so wet," he said before lapping his tongue over Harry's hole, making him cry out and buck back on Louis' face. The alpha kept his hands steady on Harry's cheeks as he rubbed his scruff between them. Harry already knew there would be a burn there tomorrow.

"Louis- oh my god-" Harry whined, keeping his cheek on the pillow like Louis had instructed him to. Louis eagerly began licking inside Harry, getting his wetness on his tongue and all over his face as he ate him out. The thought of Louis getting Harry's slick on his beard made Harry rut into the mattress in an attempt to get off.

"Shh, none of that," Louis stopped him immediately from rubbing his cock against the sheets to get friction. "Want me to finger you now?"

"Please," Harry answered, trying to get his breathing back to somewhat normal. He panted hotly into the pillow, feeling sweat begin to form on his face.

"Fucking hell, you're so wet, Harry," Louis dipped his finger inside his hole, letting Harry clench around him tightly. He pulled out, much to Harry's whimpering protests, then pushed two fingers back in.

"You're so slick and you taste so good, baby. I could eat you out all night." Louis scissored his fingers inside Harry, making the boy squirm and writhe under the touch.

"You can," Harry whimpered, making Louis chuckle.

"You'd like that, huh?" He teased, groping and squeezing and slapping Harry's bum with his free hand. "Maybe one day we could do that."

"Please, want that so much," Harry begged, pushing back into Louis' touch.

"You're so good for me, angel," Louis slipped a third finger in, making Harry cry out. "You're so wet and ready for me, aren't you? I'll make you feel so good, Harry, I promise."

"Want to see you," Harry gasped.

Louis slowly pulled his fingers out. "Get on your back," he accepted Harry's request.

Harry rolled onto his back and spread his legs, letting Louis crawl up between them until they were face to face. Their cocks rubbed together, making Harry buck up against him until Louis shushed him.

"Open your mouth," Louis told him. Harry opened up eagerly as Louis shoved three fingers in him. They were wet with Harry's own slick and Harry eagerly lapped it off of Louis' fingers, wanting to show him how good he could be.

"God, that's so hot," Louis watched him before pulling out his fingers a few moments later. "You're so good for me. I want to make you feel so good."

"You do," Harry licked his lips, trying to ignore how their cocks were continually rubbing together. "You always do, Lou. I trust you. I want you to do this."

Louis smiled down at him and bopped his nose, making Harry scrunch his face up cutely. "It would be an honor," he laughed but looked sincere.

Harry suddenly frowned. "Wait. Do we need condoms?"

Louis paused. "I'm clean. I promise, H. It's been awhile since I've done this."

"Okay," Harry trusted him, taking a deep breath. Louis then sat back and pressed his cock right up against Harry's rim.

"Ready?" Louis asked, letting his eyes meet Harry's again.

Harry let out a breath. "Yeah," he answered.

Louis pressed in and Harry moaned immediately. Louis continued to let Harry's walls tighten around him as he pressed in further. He hovered over Harry, letting their hot breaths mix together as Louis bottomed out inside Harry.

"Fuck," Louis cursed, leaning down to kiss Harry sloppily.

Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling so incredibly _full_. Louis felt big inside of him and he was clenching around him desperately. He was even bigger than Harry had realized, and he was grateful Louis was giving him time to adjust to his size.

Harry broke the kiss with a smack. "You can move," he whispered, reaching up to run his fingers through Louis' hair. "'M okay."

Louis kissed his cheek before burying his face into Harry's neck. He pulled out partway before pushing in again, making Harry cry out at the impact. Harry scrambled to wrap his arms around Louis to cling tighter to him.

"Fuck, fuck-" Louis made the same movement again, pressing himself close against Harry. Their bodies aligned in the hot sweat that gathered between them.

Louis began to thrust in a longer, drawn out, more teasing way. He pulled out nearly all the way and rocked into Harry until he was balls deep, before repeating the movement. His thrusts were hard, so hard that Harry was vaguely aware of the headboard slamming into the wall every time he pushed into Harry.

"So good, so beautiful," Louis leaned his face over Harry's, allowing their eyes to meet as he moved his hips to thrust into Harry.

Louis' deep thrusts changed suddenly. He snapped his hips inside Harry in shorter motions, filling him up with his big cock sliding with the sounds of Harry's wetness.

Harry gripped Louis tight, letting his nails scratch along Louis' back, knowing they'd leave a mark. Louis thrusted hard and fast, switching the angle ever so slightly that made Harry scream. His movements were quick and Harry became aware that they were shaking the bed frame against the wall.

"You're so wet," Louis choked at a particularly hard thrust. Harry began to cry at the overwhelming pleasure that wrapped around him. The sweat, the heat, the banging of the headboard, the wet sound every time Louis moved inside of him, and just _Louis_.

Harry moved one arm from around Louis to jerk himself off. He knew he was so, so close already. With blurry vision, he gripped his cock with one hand and frantically began to get off at the speed of Louis' thrusts. It was all _so much_.

"Baby, I'm close," Louis grunted, his voice was deep in Harry's ear and brought chills down his spine.

"Come inside me, Lou-" Harry jerked himself off and suddenly let out a cry as he was coming all over his stomach, mixing with the sweat and getting it on Louis' chest also, right as the alpha's speed increased.

It didn't take much longer after that. Louis thrusted hard, slamming the bed against the wall even harder, and came inside Harry, letting out a deep groan into Harry's neck.

Harry whimpered, feeling Louis fill him up with come before collapsing onto Harry's chest with a sigh. Everything was so _wet_. The sweat was glistening off them and tears were soaking his face. Harry was filled up with Louis' come and _fuck_ , Louis was still inside of him, and Harry's walls were clenching around him. Harry's slick was everywhere. And he had just lost his _virginity_ to his _boss_.

It was sudden, and everything felt so overwhelming, and Harry started crying.

Louis snapped his head up and pulled out of Harry quickly. He leaned over him, one hand resting in Harry's curls and another cupping his cheek.

"Baby- oh love, shhh, you're okay," Louis kissed his cheek. "Let me get something to clean you up with."

Louis slid off the bed, leaving Harry to lay alone in tears. He was choking in deep, heavy sobs by the times Louis returned with a wet rag. The alpha was at his side instantly.

"Talk to me, Haz," Louis laid next to him and wiped the sweat off of Harry's forehead. "Baby? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? Did I-"

"N-No," Harry stuttered out, seeing Louis' wild eyes search his face for answers. "It's just a lot. I- I don't know."

Louis sighed, cleaning the come off of Harry's stomach before tossing the rag aside. "Let's get you in some clothes, yeah?"

Harry watched tearfully as Louis slid out of bed again and returned with new clothes. He helped Harry off the bed before handing him sweatpants and a t-shirt. Harry put them on without saying a word, trying to keep his crying as quiet as possible.

Once Louis was dressed, he went back on the bed and opened his arms invitingly for Harry to fall into, which the boy did immediately. Harry snuggled into his chest, letting his tears become just sniffles. He was wearing Louis' shirt, fuzzy gray sweatpants, and covered in the alpha's scent.

"I want to know what's wrong," Louis kissed the top of his head. "You have to talk to me, love. I need to know."

There was a pause. "You make me so happy," Harry whispered into Louis' chest, letting out a sniffle. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't do that," Louis cut him off. "I want to take care of you. I don't want any apology."

"But you're so good and experienced and everything is so new for me. I want to be good enough for you," Harry choked, snuggling into Louis' chest. He didn't just mean the sex, either. All he could think about was how he found this man in pursuit of a career and fell in love with someone like Louis, who held so much authority, and that scared him.

As if reading his mind, Louis kissed his head and shushed him.

"I know it is, love. I want to be gentle with you. I never, ever want to hurt you," Louis said honestly. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's breath hitched and his hand stiffened on Louis' chest. "I love you too," he breathed, his heart beginning to pick up pace.

"Promise me you're okay?" Louis asked, as he rubbed Harry's lower back.

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily before wiping the drying tears from his cheeks. "I'm okay," he reassured.

"Sleep, little one," Louis said softly. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry sniffled into Louis' chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

-

The sound of rain pattering against the windows was what Harry awoke to. Waking up like this was familiar for Harry. This time, however, Louis was curled up behind him with his arm around Harry and his hand settled on Harry's stomach. His big spoon had _stayed_.

Harry placed his hand on top of Louis' securely, as if afraid that it wasn't real. He blinked slowly, adjusting further to the morning brightness in the room. Louis had _actually_ kept his promise and didn't leave. The alpha's steady breathing was tickling Harry's neck, and everything seemed okay.

Harry then moved Louis' hand off of him, ending with the alpha rolling flat on his back, but still staying asleep. Harry giggled and rolled over to straddle him, sitting right on his crotch. Slowly, Harry slid his bum over Louis' dick teasingly, letting their sweatpants run together and get friction.

It only took a few moments before Louis' eyes blinked up at him and slid his hands to Harry's waist, encouraging him to continue. Harry, while still sliding against Louis, leaned forward to peck the older man's scratchy cheek.

"Good morning," Louis' voice was raspy. He squeezed Harry's hips as Harry sat up.

"Morning," Harry licked his lips, feeling Louis' cock get hard under his bum, which only encouraged him to continue. "Did you sleep well?"

Louis hummed. "Very," he replied, staring up at Harry in slight amusement. "And you?"

"Good as well," Harry began to grind down harder, hearing Louis groan at his movements.

"Baby-" Louis tried to buck up against Harry but failed. "I'll come in my pants like a fucking teenager if you don't stop."

Harry grinned, bending back down in front of Louis again. "Good thing I am a teenager," he pecked his lips.

"Fuck," Louis suddenly seized Harry's arms and flipped them over so he was on top of Harry, who spread his legs quickly and let Louis slide between them. Harry whimpered submissively and let the alpha overpower him.

Louis rut against him desperately, letting their hard cocks rub against each other through their sweatpants. It was all so hot and Harry knew he wouldn't last long.

"Oh my god," Harry threw his head back, feeling Louis dip down to the right side of his neck and lick over his _spot_ , the one place on his neck where an alpha is supposed to claim him and bond him. They could officially become _mates_.

Louis' tongue lapped over the spot, rutting hard against Harry. Suddenly, Harry let out a cry and came in his pants. He rode out the waves with Louis grinding on top of him. The alpha came only moments after him before collapsing.

"That was so hot," Louis kissed Harry's cheek, making the boy smile and wrap his arms around Louis, not bothering to let him move from between his legs.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Harry bit his lip, arms right around the alpha as if he was in fear he would lose him.

"What did I say?" Louis rested his chin on Harry's chest and looked up at him with his bright blue eyes.

"You said you loved me," Harry whispered. "Did you mean that?"

Louis smiled fondly. "I wouldn't lie to you, my love."

And that was all Harry needed.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. The couple stayed in the shower together for far too long after Harry insisted on giving Louis a blowjob, and then made a late breakfast with what few ingredients Louis had. The bacon ended up burning after Louis ate Harry out over the island in the kitchen after he got whipped cream on his bum, but Harry never complained.

It was nearly noon by the time they were decent enough to go out in public. Harry, of course, was in one of Louis' white t-shirts paired with his black jeans and a green headscarf. Louis promised that he would buy Harry clothes that he could keep at Louis' flat.

"Hey, I invited Liam to lunch with us," Louis strolled into the room with his phone in hand. "Do you want to invite Niall?"

Harry looked up from his spot on the couch. "Oh, yeah, I'd like to. We were so busy with finals this week, so I didn't see him much."

"Perfect," Louis grinned before giving Harry the information to text Niall to meet them.

They braced the rain as they got into Louis' car, but not before Louis opened the passenger door for Harry, and then drove off towards the restaurant. They were silent for the entire car ride, listening to the rain with the radio on low volume. Louis kept his hand on Harry's thigh, and it was all so calm.

They pulled up to the restaurant and ran inside. They got a booth in the back to wait for their friends. Louis let Harry slide in first before sliding in along with him.

Harry immediately put his head on Louis' shoulder and cuddled up against him. He heard Louis order their waters before the alpha put his arm around his waist.

"You're cuddly today," Louis noted, rubbing Harry's hip.

"I'm an omega who just got fucked," Harry said a little too loud, making Louis laugh. "Of course I'm cuddly."

Harry kissed Louis' cheek, and right as the man was opening his mouth to reply, he saw Niall and Liam walk over towards their booth and slide in across from where they were sitting.

"Hey," Niall grinned at Harry and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Louis. "This must be the alpha you never shut up about."

Harry was about to reach over to call Niall out when Louis chuckled, raising his head in acknowledgement of Niall.

"You must be Niall," Louis said. "I vaguely remember Harry mentioning his hobbit friend."

This time, Harry let out a laugh and watched Niall's cheeks go pink. Harry then turned his attention to Liam.

"Nice to see you again," Harry nodded his head in Liam's direction, smelling the new alpha scent. As if registering it, Louis' hand slid over to Harry's thigh and gripped it tightly.

The waitress came by to collect their drink and food orders before Harry had time to speak to Liam. After she walked away, Harry leaned on the table to speak but Liam cut him off.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Liam said with a laugh. "We saw each other at work a few times and I guess we both got busy."

Harry nodded. "It happens," he glanced up at Louis, seeing the older man already looking at him. A blush lined his cheeks.

"I- oh," Liam seemed to catch on and Niall was still grinning.

"So, me and Harry are dating, Payno," Louis broke the ice with his announcement. "Didn't really get a chance to mention that."

"But- you're- wait," Liam scrunched up his face in confusion. "Hold on, Harry, you're an omega? I thought you were an alpha."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "Um," he paused, feeling Louis' grip tighten. "I had to wear a cologne for my internship."

Liam's jaw dropped. "It's an all alpha company," he shook his head, looking at Louis. "You allowed that?"

"I didn't actually know until the last week," Louis explained calmly. "I understand why he did it and his internship is over now so it's okay."

Liam seemed hesitant but nodded. "Well, okay, if you're sure, Tommo."

Louis squeezed Harry's thigh under the table. "I'm positive," he said.

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly. There was small talk between them, and Niall and Liam seemed to find a lot of things in common, despite it being the first time they had ever met. Their food arrived and Louis fed Harry some of his food to taste, earning a disgusted look from Niall.

"Are you two bonded yet?" Niall asked as Louis set his fork down. Harry promptly choked on his salad.

"No, no," Louis rushed out. "We haven't been together that long," he chuckled with a stiff smile.

Harry felt a panic weld up inside of him. Bonding was a serious thing, and it was a discussion that all couples eventually had to have. Bonding meant that an alpha and omega was mated for the rest of their lives. Louis had teased him earlier by licking over the spot when they were getting off, and they had only had brief conversations about it in the past.

The thing was, Harry had lost his virginity to Louis in hopes that they would bond. It was always his intention to lose his virginity to the alpha who would mate with him and marry him and have babies with him. He had always assumed Louis wanted that too-

Harry stuffed his mouth full of salad as he was vaguely aware of the other boys changing subjects. He felt Louis squeeze his thigh.

"You alright?" Louis looked down at him with concern. Harry felt his cheeks grow pink when he looked up and saw everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry murmured. "Just thinking."

"Did you guys watch the game last night?" Niall immediately changed the subject. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and fell quiet again, but still tried to pay attention to the conversation. It was hard when all he could think about was Louis not ever wanting to mate with him. The thought made him feel sick.

"Well, we better get going," Louis announced, several minutes after they finished eating. "This was nice though."

Harry nodded in agreement. He decided he liked Liam, especially knowing how much Louis trusted him. Liam was close with Louis in the same way that Niall was close to Harry.

They all got out of the booth and walked outside together. It was only a misty rain now, much to Harry's gratefulness. Niall turned to Harry when they went by the car, seeing Liam and Louis walk ahead.

"Hey," he grabbed Harry's arm. "Will you come back over soon?"

Harry giggled. "Does this mean you missed me?"

"Course I missed you," Niall shrugged. "You're my best friend, and I'm glad you've found your alpha, but still. I do miss you."

"I'll be back tonight," Harry reassured with a smile. "I promise."

"Okay," Niall grinned. "How was finals? Forgot to ask."

"I think it went well," Harry glanced over, seeing Louis waiting alone by the car. "We'll see though."

"Ah, same," Niall looked over at Louis and saw him waiting. "Go to your man, mate. Don't keep him waiting," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry threw his head back in laughter. "Bye, Niall."

Harry strutted back over to the car, right as Louis unlocked the doors. Louis started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, their silence still above them. It wasn't awkward, per se, it was just quiet.

The rest of the day went by. Louis suggested they watch a movie, which ended in Harry falling asleep in Louis' lap and Louis having to wake him up to drive him back to his flat. Louis never did ask about Harry's behavior at lunch, which, to an extent, Harry was grateful for. He would bring up bonding soon, but now wasn't the time and he refused to let it bother him.

Niall was excited to have Harry back at their flat. Louis had dropped him off with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call him when he wanted to, which Harry agreed to.

Niall and Harry spent most days lounging around the flat in sweatpants and hoodies and ordering take out. Louis and Liam came over a couple times, but both were usually busy a lot of the time. Liam had recently gotten a girlfriend and Louis still had things to do in the office.

Soon, the week of Christmas was upon them. Louis invited a lot of people he worked with, along with Harry and Niall, over for a small party 4 days before Christmas Day.

Harry spent the night to help get ready for the party. He baked various Christmas themed cookies and pastries while Louis decorated. At around 5:30, people began showing up at the flat. They had music playing and everyone talked and Harry felt happy. He hung out with Niall for most of the night, but still talked with different men from the office, all of whom didn't seem to recognize him without his alpha scent.

Harry grinned at Niall, who was seeing how many cookies he could stuff in his mouth at once, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Harry turned, meeting the dark eyes of a man who looked to be around Louis' age. "Hi," he greeted.

"Oh, hello," Harry faced him. "I don't think we've met. I'm Harry," he shook the man's hand.

"Nick," the man greeted before pushing his dark hair back. "Its lovely meeting you after hearing only rumors around the office for so long," he laughed stiffly.

Harry felt himself shrink in. "Oh, um, hopefully all good things then," he tried to laugh back but felt his heart rate pick up. 

Nick hummed. "They said you were too pretty to be an alpha, which, I think I agree with."

There it was. "Well, there is a reasonable explanation for that," Harry stood up straighter, trying not to let his natural, submissive omega tendencies be in the way. "I'm an omega."

"So you slept with Mr. Tomlinson to get your internship," Nick chuckled, his eyes growing dark. "I heard."

Harry felt his veins run icy cold. "W-What? Who said that?" He felt his eyes begin to water and he rapidly blinked, trying to maintain a calm look.

All Nick did was shrug. "Doesn't matter. But hey," the man placed a hand on Harry's waist and pulled them close together, leaning down to whisper in Harry's ear. "You aren't the first one he's done this to. You think you're special in his eyes, babe, but you aren't. Be careful, darling," He pulled back then.

Harry felt the lump in his throat grow and he was about to respond when-

"Oi! Keep your distance with my boy," Louis' alpha voice was strong in Harry's ears. Nick's dark eye contact never broke though, even as Louis' hand slipped around Harry's waist to draw him near.

"Nick," Louis growled, keeping his arm tight around Harry.

"Louis," Nick said back, just as harshly. The amount of alpha tension in the room was too high and Harry was getting scared.

"Enjoying yourself?" Louis kissed Harry's cheek, giving the omega a whiff of the alcohol on his breath. He wasn't drunk by any means, however, he was doing what alphas do, which is getting protective over their omega.

Nick hummed, watching the two with a smirk. "Just introducing myself to young Harry here, no harm done."

"Course not," Louis muttered, his eyes wandering at the group of people in the main room near the TV. "However, I gotta steal him away for a little bit," he looked back at Nick. "Nice to see you, Grimshaw," the sarcasm in his voice was evident.

Harry looked back at Nick one last time before Louis was tugging him away towards the master bedroom. Harry didn't protest, he just stared at the ground until the door to their room was shut behind them.

Louis stopped then to kiss Harry's cheek. "Hey, I love you," he grinned, pressing their foreheads together.

Harry was about to respond with his usual answer when Nick's words came back to haunt him. _You aren't the first one he's done this to_.

Louis' grin faded when Harry stared back with a blank look. He pulled their heads apart and stared. "Baby?" He asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"I-" the lump caught back up in Harry's throat and tears were flooding his eyes. He wiped them quickly because he refused to cry while everyone was there. "I-I know, it's okay."

Louis frowned. "Know what?" He asked.

"That I'm not-" Harry choked again.

"Baby, don't listen to Nick," Louis reassured with a slight laugh. "We've been fighting for years. Don't worry your pretty little mind with people like him."

"Okay," Harry whispered insecurely, feeling Louis' arms wrap around him immediately.

"Trust me, baby, please, I would never do whatever he may have said," Louis told him in their embrace before pulling back to see Harry's face. "We can talk later, okay?"

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes one more time before forcing a smile at Louis. "We should go back to the party."

The party ended a couple hours later, with Louis and Harry only being slightly tipsy by the time Niall was the last person out the door. Harry had busied himself and nearly forgotten about them talking later by the time Louis pressed him up against a wall and kissed him heatedly.

They ended up in the bedroom, and the rest is history.

-

A few days later was Louis' birthday and Christmas Eve. Harry had insisted that he spend the night before.

Harry woke Louis up with a blowjob, only to listen to the alpha complain about how he was getting old. Feeling like he wanted to at least _try_ to be in charge, Harry shut Louis up by sitting directly on his face and putting Louis' cock back in his mouth, listening to him groan while being smothered by Harry's ass.

Rhythmically, Harry began to grind against Louis' face until he came all over the older man's chest. Soon after Louis came, Harry looked back to see Louis' face was completely wet with his slick, which ended up with them both in the shower.

Harry insisted once they got out that Louis open up his birthday present, and Louis protested, saying Harry really _didn't_ have to buy him anything. But Harry shoved a small, neatly wrapped box into Louis' hands as soon as they got back in the bedroom.

"I wrapped it myself," Harry informed Louis as he began to untie the bow. "It even has a little bow on it."

"I see that," Louis smiled and set the box lid on the bed to look inside. His face lit up in surprise as he pulled out a velvet box.

"Baby-" Louis said warningly as Harry grinned.

Louis lifted up the lid to reveal a shining, silver watch. He gaped at it for a moment before looking up at Harry in surprise.

"Baby- it's- it's so beautiful," he looked taken aback, making Harry smile shyly. He definitely wanted to surprise Louis.

"I love it," Louis told him, closing the box and setting it on the bed. His arms fell around Harry's waist as he pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

They spent the day snuggling on the couch in oversized sweaters and watching Christmas movies. They cooked lunch together, that being chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. 

Later on, after dancing to Christmas music in their living room and talking about their favorite childhood Christmas memories, they skyped both of their mums so they could finally meet the other. Louis' mum adored Harry, and continued to call him _pretty_ and going on about how Louis simply couldn't have made a better choice. Louis seemed to agree, making Harry blush with every compliment. Louis apologized that they hadn't been able to go to Doncaster for Christmas, but he had some work to do over the holidays and couldn't take off too many days.

When they skyped Anne and Gemma, who were away on vacation in New York, Harry noticed that Louis immediately changed his demeanor. He talked firmly, answering all of Gemma's interrogating questions about how he was treating her younger brother. It was obvious that between the alphas, Louis was determined to hold his own. Harry giggled every time Louis got flustered with her questions.

The day went on quickly, and it was dark by the time Harry was anxiously whining in Louis' lap while they were watching The Polar Express. Louis, of course, didn't resist him, and carried him over to their bedroom. He pressed Harry against the door and frantically began to kiss him.

The kiss escalated and soon they ended up in Louis' bed. Harry, of course, had been planning a surprise for Louis' birthday, besides the pretty watch that he had given him earlier. After changing in the bathroom, he surprised Louis by coming out in a red and white nightie, Santa hat, and white stockings.

Harry gave Louis a lap dance with no music, but fed off of the moans his partner made as Harry's bum ran over his crotch. Afterwards, he rode Louis for what seemed like hours, whispering hot things into his ears until Louis came deep inside of Harry.

Louis fell asleep almost immediately after. Harry went into the bathroom to change and clean up a bit. He walked back into the bedroom feeling heavy as he saw his mate sleeping in their bed. He sighed before climbing up, resuming his position as little spoon and allowing Louis to curl up behind him, before he fell asleep.

-

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Louis' voice coaxed him with a small hand on his back. Harry rolled over to meet the soft eyes of his alpha.

"Hi," Harry wiped his eyes sleepily. "Merry Christmas, Lou."

"Merry Christmas, baby," Louis replied. "I-"

"Come on, I want you to open your present," Harry threw the blanket off of him and his feet were about to touch the floor when Louis gripped his arm.

"I wanted to talk to you," Louis frowned, bringing Harry to do the same.

"Oh," Harry fell back onto the bed, watching Louis. "What's wrong?"

"I just," Louis sat up against the headboard, crossing his legs. "I was thinking about Nick, and I wanted to know what he told you the other night."

Harry paused and avoided Louis' curious gaze. He trusted his alpha more than he trusted Nick. There was no reason for Harry to not be truthful about this.

"He said I wasn't special," Harry frowned, still avoiding Louis' eyes. "He said I slept with you to get my internship and you had done this before."

"Baby-" Louis immediately settled a hand on Harry's thigh to get his attention. Their eyes met over the contact. "I need to tell you something."

Harry's heart stopped. He nodded his head numbly, too scared to respond. He didn't know what the worst thing that Louis could say would even be. There was no way to brace the impact as Louis took a deep breath.

"I was married," he breathed. "To a girl who used to work in the office. She was the secretary before Eleanor."

Harry blinked rapidly, adjusting to the unexpected confession that he had just heard. Not only because Louis was married, but he was married to a _girl_.

Suddenly, all of the breath left Harry's lungs. "Am I your mistress?"

Louis barked out a laugh and looked down as he shook his head. Harry could only stare at him in utter shock at his reaction. It wasn't until Louis glanced at him that he saw the concern and confusion in Harry's eyes.

"Baby, no, no- I promise," Louis quickly backtracked. "I've been divorced for almost 3 years. I promise, I was single when I met you."

"Oh," Harry bit his lip, thinking through the last few months in his mind and trying to put pieces together. The fact that Harry had lost his virginity to a formerly married man was a thought Harry had never imagined. He wasn't exactly angry, but was shocked. If Louis had kept something as big as this away from Harry, it made him wonder what else he was hiding.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

There was another pause and Harry watched Louis clench his jaw. "She, uh, cheated," he said.

"I'm sorry," Harry didn't know how else to respond. He was expecting an answer about how they got married too young and made stupid decisions. Harry almost felt bad, but part of him was wondering why anyone would want to cheat on Louis.

"Its fine," Louis cut off his thoughts as he gripped Harry's thigh. "It was meant to be like this. I got you instead."

Harry smiled down at the hand on his thigh. "So, was that what Nick was talking about?"

"Probably," Louis shrugged, relaxing his touch. "We met at the office and dated for only 3 months. We were married for 2 years, actually, so it wasn't that long."

Harry listened and nodded his head. "Okay. I mean, that's okay."

Louis cupped Harry's cheek to make their eyes meet. "Promise?" He asked. "I never meant to hide this from you. I'm sorry that I did."

Harry swallowed. "It's okay. I'm glad you told me. I mean, it was 3 years ago. Things change," he smiled nervously.

"No doubt," Louis pecked his lips before putting his hand back on his thigh.

A thought occurred to Harry. "What was her name?"

"Olivia," Louis answered.

"Did you have any children?" Harry blurted out.

"No," Louis said almost darkly. "I was ready for us to have a baby as soon as possible, but she wasn't up for it."

"I'd love to have a baby as soon as possible," Harry sighed, a bit dramatically to capture Louis' attention.

"Love, you're only 18," he laughed. "Maybe someday."

"Yeah," Harry's face dropped. "I just- I don't understand. What exactly happened with you two?"

Louis swallowed thickly as he seemed to put his thoughts together. "I had just started working at the label and everything was so new and exciting- both her and the job. We had just gotten married when I was promoted to boss. That's when I became so, _so_ invested in my job that I neglected my love for her."

Harry bit his lip but didn't speak.

"She was having an affair with a guy downstairs for a few months before I- uh, caught them."

"I'm sorry," Harry rushed out. He couldn't imagine that kind of pain.

"I had my own faults in the marriage," Louis admitted. "It wasn't all her. I had to trigger her somehow to make her want to be with someone other than me."

"Still-" Harry was ready to defend as he sat up straighter. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Louis smiled softly at him. "I'm all right, little one. I am sorry that I kept this from you though. I guess I was just scared to tell you since you're so young."

"Apology accepted," Harry grabbed his hands. "I trust you. I always will."

"Yeah?" Louis breathed. "I don't want to make the same mistake again. I guess that's part of the reason why I was scared to fall in love with you."

Harry blinked. "Y-You're in love with me? Really?"

"Desperately," Louis squeezed his hands. "More than I ever was with her. I've never felt like this with anyone."

Harry felt his heartbeat pick up. "Did you ever mate with her? Lou?"

Louis' face fell in a way that made Harry feel like time completely stopped in that moment. Having a mate was _serious_ , and if Louis was formerly mated to this girl then that could change any hope Harry had in mating with him.

"No, actually," Louis laughed very stiffly, making Harry tense up. "We didn't. She wanted to marry before we bonded and I guess she lost interest."

That was all Harry needed. "Have you thought about mating? Like, with me?"

Louis looked up. "Yeah, pup, I have. I assumed you have too then?"

"A lot," Harry admitted, playing with his hands. "I always dreamed that I'd mate with whoever I gave my virginity to."

Louis hummed. "Smart choice," he told him as he began tracing patterns into the material of Harry's pants. "I just don't want you to feel too rushed to do anything. You're so young, Harry-"

"No," Harry immediately grabbed the hand that was on his thigh. "I don't care about age. I want to be with you. I've always known what I wanted, and I want to mate with you. Please, Lou."

"Pup-" Louis sighed. Harry saw the hurt in his eyes. "I just don't want to make you regret anything. Mating isn't something to take lightly."

"I know. I know, god, I know," Harry nodded furiously, hoping he was convincing. "But, I also know this is what I want. I want to mate with you and get married someday and have a ton of babies and grow old together," Harry squeezed the hand he held. "I want it all to be with you."

A peace seemed to settle in Louis' eyes as he watched the omega. "Do you want me to do it then? Mark you on the side of your neck? Claim you as mine for the rest of our lives?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes," Harry stared deep into those haunting, ocean blue eyes. "I'm yours. I only want to be yours."

That was all Louis needed. In an instant, Harry found himself lying flat on his back with Louis between his thighs; he was pressing kisses all around Harry's face. The omega tangled his fingers in the soft fringe of his alpha and held as still as he could.

"I love you, I love you so much-" Louis kissed up and down his throat. "I want everything with you. You're mine-" he licked over the spot on Harry's neck, making the boy arch his back with a cry at the sudden teasing.

"Please- please, do it," Harry rubbed his clothed, hard cock against Louis desperately. He was  
so turned on by the thought of Louis claiming him.

Louis suddenly pulled back from where he was licking over Harry's neck. He pressed their foreheads together, letting their panting breaths intermingle. Harry took in every moment.

"I love you," Louis whispered. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I love you too," Harry almost sobbed. He was so, so ready. "Please, Louis."

With that, Louis brought their lips together in a forceful kiss before shifting back to Harry's neck. He bit down _hard_ into the soft spot of Harry's neck. The boy screamed at the pain, which was quickly replaced with sobs. He rutted up hard against Louis, getting off as the alpha licked over the spot on his neck eagerly.

Louis made short, thrusting movements against Harry as he licked. Harry's cries were mixed with the sound of the bed shaking. Louis blindly reached up to pin Harry's arms to the bed, and suddenly Harry was coming inside his boxers, riding out his waves against Louis as his new mate kept sucking at his neck.

Harry kept crying until Louis pulled off a few moments later. The alpha's face was flushed and he looked dazed as he stared down at his mate. Harry kept his arms linked around the back of his neck.

"That was- wow," Louis panted. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Me either," Harry admitted with a shaky laugh. "I sorta- uh- need to change my pants."

Louis blinked in confusion. "Wha- oh my god," he stared down at Harry. "You got off on me claiming you- that's so hot."

Harry giggled and unhooked his arms. "Yeah, well."

"I love you," Louis nuzzled his nose. "I know we haven't been together for that long, but I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I don't care what anyone says."

"I know," Harry pressed his hand to the mark on his neck. "Happy Christmas, Lou."

Louis smiled. "It's definitely a happy Christmas."

Louis climbed off of Harry then to let the boy change. They met back in the kitchen and made a large breakfast, even for two people, and opened their few gifts to each other. Harry got Louis some ties for his suits while Louis got Harry some pretty scarves and hats. They snuggled on the couch and watched more Christmas movies for the remainder of the afternoon, making sure to invite Liam and Niall over later for dinner.

"You know, I wanted you to meet my family for Christmas," Louis spoke up. They were sitting there on the couch with Harry's head on Louis' shoulder, and Elf was playing on the TV. Harry nuzzled his neck softly. "It's too bad I couldn't get off work that many days."

"I would've liked that," Harry responded. "But it's okay, I understand.

"I want my family to meet you, especially since we're bonded, you know?" Louis said.

Harry curled up further into his side. "I want you to meet my family too. My mum and sister already really like you, even though you've only met through a video chat."

Louis stared down at Harry. "Really?" He looked amused, and slightly surprised. "I promise that we'll meet each other's families soon. I know how important it is, and like I said before, especially since we're bonded."

Harry put his arms around Louis' neck and nuzzled his lips against the scratchy beard on his mate's face. "I think that sounds wonderful."

Niall and Liam came over a little later for dinner, and Harry had never had such a comforting sense of peace dwelling inside of him. He was with his friends and his mate, and never had he ever been more sure that this was his new life now. Everything fit so well.

That evening, after their friends had gone home, Louis tied Harry to the bed and ate him out until he cried and Harry swore he had never been so blissfully happy in his life. As he laid there with his new mate spooning him from behind, Harry realized one thing:

 _This_ was what he had been waiting for his whole life.

-

3 years later.

 

Harry frantically grabbed the papers out of the copy machine and jogged back down to Louis' office. People were slowly walking between the cubicles, simply getting in Harry's way, and he didn't have _time_.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finally walked in long strides down the narrow hall to Louis' office. He rapped on the wooden door twice, awaiting a response.

"Come in," the voice called. Harry had done this a million times by now.

"Hey," Harry said when he had barely opened the door. He squeezed in and shut it behind him before walking towards Louis. "I'm so, so sorry. I forgot to grab these and got distracted because Liam needed help with-"

"Baby," Louis chuckled, peering around his computer with his thick-rimmed glasses perched on his face. "It's perfectly fine. I don't need them that desperately."

Harry scrunched up his face. "I thought you had to turn them in when-"

"Nah," Louis shrugged him off immediately. "If the papers are late, they can deal with it."

"Oh." Harry set the papers on his mate's messy desk before resting the palms of his hands on the wood. "If you're sure."

"'Course I'm sure," Louis smiled up at him. "Harry, I'm your boss. I make the rules."

Harry pretended that his cock didn't twitch at that. "Yeah, I know. I just want to do a good job."

"Baby, come to me," Louis commanded, leaning back in his chair. He was dressed in a full suit from a meeting he had had earlier that morning and he looked so beautiful that Harry wanted to cry.

Harry slowly walked around the desk to where Louis sat, their eyes never leaving each other's. Harry stood in front of him then, their knees just brushing.

"No," Louis said darkly, staring up at Harry. "You know where, H."

Harry bit his lip. It didn't matter that Harry was a little over two inches taller than him, his place was always in Louis' lap. He slid one of his legs onto Louis' big office chair and slid the other one around as well, letting himself bracket Louis. The alpha's hands found their way to Harry's waist, gripping the material of his shirt between his fingers. Harry scooted forward until he was sitting on Louis' crotch. He felt himself getting more and more wet.

"Fuck," Louis whispered lowly, squeezing the chub of Harry's hips and staring up at him through his glasses. "It's been three years and I'll never know how you do this to me."

Harry smiled and teasingly began to grind against Louis, but quickly stopped. He fed off of being able to drive Louis crazy and listening to him groan in pleasure.

"I love you," Harry told him, squeezing his thighs tight around Louis. His hands cupped Louis' jaw to make their eyes meet, the scratch from Louis' beard rubbing against his fingers. "I can't wait for the wedding."

Louis hummed and removed one hand from Harry's waist to grab Harry's left hand. He kissed his knuckles and grinned up at the boy.

"Your ring looks absolutely gorgeous," he commented with a smile as Harry sat down further onto his crotch. He groaned at the impact.

Harry giggled and began to grind down more, enjoying the grunts Louis made beneath him as he frantically went to grab Harry's waist.

"You're so beautiful," Louis groaned. "Fuck, hop up and get undressed."

Harry did as he was told and scooted out of Louis' lap. He stripped from his pink Saint Laurent shirt; the one Louis had bought him after he was gone on a business trip. He watched Louis' hungry gaze as he began to take off his sparkly silver boots and black jeans. Moments later, he was standing completely bare and hard in front of Louis.

There was a pause. Then, Louis patted his thighs. "Come back over," he said smoothly.

Harry obeyed, walking back over and straddling his lap again. His soft, pale skin contrasted sharply against the dark material of Louis' suit. The jacket was scratchy against Harry's skin and his cock was flushed against Louis' white shirt.

"Wanna ride you in your suit," Harry said breathily, squirming in Louis' lap as the alpha gripped him tighter. It was all rough panting and little groans and it was _hot_.

"Want to get us both messy, hm? Have me shush you when you're so loud that the whole office knows what we're doing?" Harry arched his back and rubbed his leaking cock against Louis' shirt. He knew that he could very easily ruin Louis' entire outfit, which was worth more than most people could dream of. But, as long as Louis didn't tell him to stop, Harry had no intention to end their rendezvous.

"Please," Harry panted harder. Louis moved one of his hands to go over Harry's shoulder, tangling his fingers in his long, curly hair that fell a few inches past his shoulders. Louis gently pulled his boy closer by pulling his hair, letting him grind against him.

"Open yourself up for me," Louis chided. "Come on, love, you can," he insisted to Harry's soft whimpers.

The boy looked down at Louis from where his face had been pressed into the seat. He stopped his grinds, looking at Louis before whining.

"I want you to get yourself all wet in my lap, yeah?" Louis pecked Harry's soft cheek. "Get you all squirmy and ready for my cock."

"I am wet," Harry insisted, almost sobbing. Louis had always been able to wreck him so quickly. "I'll get my slick on your suit, Lou."

"Fuck," Louis grunted. "That's so hot, just- okay, baby, finger yourself a little."

Harry pressed his front completely up against Louis' chest. The material of his shirt rubbed up against his hard cock as he reached behind himself. Eagerly, Harry slipped a hand between his cheeks, feeling the slick soak his finger immediately.

"Oh god," Harry rutted up harder, "please, please, fuck me. I'm so wet-"

"My darling," Louis said calmly, not doing anything about the wet, squirming boy in his lap. He simply sat there, letting the boy whine.

"They're probably wondering where I am," Harry whimpered out, scissoring his fingers inside him, feeding off of the stretch.

"Haz," Louis rubbed his hips. "You've been working here for three years, and we're literally _engaged_ , if they haven't figured it out by now-"

Harry laughed breathily. "Just saying," he said as he pulled out his fingers, now coated with his own slick. "'M ready now."

"All right, baby," Louis undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, letting his big, thick cock slap against his white shirt. Harry moaned instantly.

"Go on, baby," Louis pumped himself right in front of Harry. "Sit."

Harry sat up a little and grabbed hold of Louis' dick, moving upwards so it slid down between his cheeks. Ever so slightly, he began to sink down. It was hot and _wet_.

Suddenly, Harry bottomed out. He let out a sigh and clutched Louis' shoulders, feeling the older man grab his bum.

"So good, my good boy," Louis praised, squeezing Harry's cheeks and slapping them. "Feel so good on my cock."

"Ah," Harry raised up halfway, then sunk down again. Three years of riding Louis and he still couldn't believe he would get so stretched out from Louis' big dick.

"Come on, H, you can go faster," Louis pushed, slapping Harry's ass. "Ride me."

"So big," Harry said faintly, pushing himself to swivel his hips faster on Louis' cock. "Always so big inside of me."

"I know, baby," Louis' hands slid to Harry's hip chub.

"Fuck, yes, right there-" Harry started to grind harder on Louis, angling to hit upwards towards his prostate. He had been with his man for over three years, he _knew_ how to reach it.

"Love watching you get off on me," Louis helped move his small body in bouncing motions in his lap. "So hot to watch you work for it, just using me to hit your spot. Using me to find your pleasure-"

Harry cried out, his bouncing becoming more erratic as the moments passed with Louis' raspy voice whispering to him. His hard cock was leaking heavily against Louis' shirt, creating more friction and urging Harry to almost come.

"You're so close already," Louis murmured as Harry began to rock against him in a slow grind. "The thought of your slick getting all over my clothes, you coming right here on my chest, fuck, H, imagine someone walking in and seeing you in my lap-"

Harry suddenly came hard, white ropes of come spurting all over between them and on Louis' shirt. He sobbed, riding out the waves against Louis before collapsing onto his chest.

"Come on, baby," Louis urged, hands sliding up his back. "Don't get tired while you're still sitting on my dick. I'm so close."

"Louis-" Harry sat up and frantically started to grind down on Louis. His cock was softening, but he was so wet around Louis' cock still. He knew Louis was getting close by the way his breath hitched and eyes grew wide.

"Fuck," Louis cried as Harry swiveled his hips one last time before Louis came inside of him, his fingernails scratching along Harry's back.

Harry collapsed against Louis again, feeling his alpha's arms wrap around his body, holding him close. They stayed there for only a few moments before Louis' cock began softening and Harry was getting sensitive.

Tiredly, Harry got up from Louis' lap and stood up. "I feel like I got slick everywhere," he laughed nervously as he reached for his clothing.

Harry saw Louis look down at his suit pants and shrug. "I can always buy new ones," Louis replied. "I was going to change into something more causal anyway."

"Hey, do you still have the towels in here?" Harry asked him as he set his outfit on the desk.

"Yeah, washed them just last night," Louis pulled out a drawer and tossed Harry a towel. "I figured something like this would happen again."

Harry giggled. It definitely wasn't the first time that they had fucked in Louis' office over the course of three years. There's plenty of memories that include Harry getting bent over and spanked on the couch, Harry sucking Louis off while someone was in the room, and Louis getting smothered into the carpet by Harry, all of which occurred in that very office.

They were silent as they both wiped themselves down and cleaned up before getting dressed. Louis put on the red sweater that Harry had bought him as a two month early birthday present, and it quickly became one of his favorites.

"Hey," Harry finally spoke up as he slid on his sparkly silver booties. "I love you. I love you so, _so_ , much."

Louis' face melted into fond from where he sat in his office chair, legs crossed and fringe messed up and looking soft and comfy. "I love you too, Harry. Or, soon to be, Mr. Harry Tomlinson."

Harry blushed at the name. Louis had proposed back in July when he surprised Harry on a trip to the Bahamas. There, Louis proposed to Harry with a beautiful, _expensive_ ring, and Harry said yes, but only with the promise that he could take Louis' last name. Naturally, Louis didn't protest this.

Harry had wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible, and even tried to convince Louis to move up the date on several occasions. Harry was in his senior year at the university, and Louis didn't want their honeymoon to be in the middle of the semester. Instead, they opted to do it over Christmas break.

It had been over a year since Harry had decided to move in with Louis. Niall still lived in the same flat that they used to share, and always made sure they saw each other several times a week. Liam currently lived with his girlfriend Sophia, and still worked in the office.

Despite wanting a very small wedding, Harry insisted that they invited their close friends along with their family. They wanted nothing over the top, but something very simple before Louis whisked Harry off to the Caribbean.

Harry knew that Louis had money, but it wasn't until he moved in with Louis that he realized his alpha was basically his _sugar daddy_. Now, at 30 to Harry's 21, Louis bought Harry designer clothes often. Harry, of course, never complained. He couldn't _wait_ to marry the older man.

"Two weeks," Harry reminded Louis as he walked over to him. "Two weeks until we get married and I can finally have a baby," he giggled when Louis rolled his eyes. It was a subject they talked about all too often.

"You've been patient," Louis teased as Harry rested his hands on either side of Louis' arm chair. "You're always so good."

"Better get back to work," Harry smiled and pecked his fiancé's cheek. "Mr. Tomlinson, I will see you at 5:00."

"See you then, Mr. Soon-to-be Tomlinson," Louis winked and as Harry turned around, slapped at his bum.

Harry giggled as he opened the office door, looking a lot more flushed and messy than he had when he first walked in. He shut the door behind him and walked away with a pretty ring on his finger and a settled happiness in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos. I love feedback. :)
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


End file.
